


Black Ops

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 Royal Marines decide they want to join the SBS. It's the job of Colonel Suppo, Captains Alzamora and Jarvis plus Corporals Pedrosa, Lorenzo and Rossi to try and get the best of them through the training...</p>
<p>I'm trying not to make it too similar to Red Light City - please yell if it gets too much. I'm also not a military expert so don't expect too many military terms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newbies

"At ease everyone," Taking off his hat, putting it and his cane on the table, Colonel Suppo smiled at the assembled rows waiting for him to speak, "Well done. To be in this room you have completed 32 weeks of Royal Marine Commando training. Since then most of you have gone out on operations, a few of you have excelled so strongly your inexperience has not been held against you. You have all shown that you can speed march nine miles in 90 minutes..."

Eyes moving around the room, captivating everyone, all of them eager and excited about what the next challenge in their career would bring, Colonel Suppo nodded, his tone gruff, typical of an old-fashioned military man of his age, "You all passed the thirty miler... Hiking across Dartmoor for thirty miles is not an easy task for anyone, many good, _great_ even, men have failed and you are no doubt proud of yourself - and rightly so.... Since you passed that course at Lymphstone, be it five years or five weeks ago you have shown that you are brave, strong, intelligent... that you are among the **best** of the best.... And every single one of those achievements, each thing you fought, _battled_ , and pushed for.... Each and every one of them.... Will feel like a **piece of piss** in comparison to what you will face over the next twenty-seven weeks if you remain here..."

Letting his words sink in, several faces blanching white, some hardening in determination, he gestured to the two men sitting to the right of him, facing the recruits, "Captain Alzamora and Captain Jarvis will lead you through this next challenge. They will guide you, teach you, boot your arse and ultimately, for some of you, they will be the one to tell you that you have failed, that you must leave the course. They are not here to be your friend, but you should listen to them. This unit is famous, you have all heard, and spoken about, some of its finest moments; when our troops parachuted in to liberate the embassy in the Gulf War, when we rescued over two hundred kidnapped oil workers and you have all spoken about stories you have heard which even **my** security clearance does not allow me to discuss.... These gentlemen were involved in some of these events. So hate them for kicking your arse up and down the fields every day you are here, but do not forget the experience they have and the privilege of learning from them that gives you..."

"Some of you have been here before," Looking around, not settling on any faces, he nodded, "Do not think that will go against you. Anyone crazy enough to want to do this twice has the respect of everyone here.... Over the next two weeks you will march so far that once in bed you will dream of the thirty miler like it is a fond childhood memory..... You will swim underwater for so long that your lungs will feel like they are going to explode.... You will be interrogated, exhausted and every fibre of your being will be tested.... Should you get through that, then, your training will begin... Good luck..."

Picking up his hat and cane, chairs scraping back as everyone leapt to follow Emilio and Lin's example of standing to attention as he left, Livio mentally pictured the looks on the faces as he spoke, deciding which recruits he wanted to have in this year's bet.

Moving to the middle of the floor Emilio smiled, his nature always friendly on day one, him perfectly able to balance the stern Captaincy of his unit with his own natural personality, "Good morning everyone... You will be split into four troops for your training. Although you are an individual and will be judged as such you will also be judged on your teamwork. This might not always be easy, if your team member is shit and holding you back we need to know. The balance of reporting and assisting is entirely down to you... Each troop will have a troop leader, these men are experienced, they have been where you have been, listen to them and learn from them..."

Picking up his sheet of paper, Emilio turned to Jorge, him always impatient to get going, "Corporal Lorenzo... Your troop colour?"

"Sir," Jumping from his seat Jorge nodded, "Blue troop sir..."

"Blue troop," Emilio scanned his list, "Espargaro, Rins, Bradl and Vinales... Corporal Lorenzo will show you to your dorm. Good luck gentlemen..."

Waiting until the shuffling around had finished, and for Esparagaro to dash back in to collect his jacket, much to Lorenzo's disgust, Emilio smirked, knowing the group chosen was going to test the feisty Corporal to his limits, turning to his left again, "Corporal Rossi..."

"Sir," Standing, slight grimace on his face, his move to the illustrious red unit having gone seriously wrong, not his fault, but his reputation tainted by it none the less, Valentino stood up, "Yellow troop sir..."

"Yellow," Scanning his list again Emilio smiled, he and Rossi having clashed personally several times, "Smith, Cardus, Salom and Baz... Good luck..."

"Follow me guys," Trying not to show any reaction on his face, knowing that he'd been handed the toughest troop deliberately he smiled, leading his group out of the room.

"Corporal Pedrosa?"

"Orange troop, Sir," Standing, smiling, so far the most genuine smile, Dani picked up his jacket, still undecided on how he felt about this year's intake, his year so far marred by an injury picked up on operation that still seemed to threaten his career.

"Rabat, Marquez Alex, Herrera and Quartararo..." Waiting for the foursome to stand Emilio smiled at Dani, "Quartararo is a rookie Pedrosa, you will get the adjustments for his age when the files arrive. As you have him and Herrera you have the old A block to yourselves, enjoy the luxury folks... Good luck."

Leading the way out of the room Dani didn't know if he should laugh or cry. The first woman ever to pass initial selection **and** the first rookie cadet to do so and someone, somewhere, thought it would be amusing to put their futures in his hands.

"Well, we should have Marquez Marc, Crutchlow, Redding and Miller..." Looking up at the four remaining recruits Emilio grinned, the first time the hidden evilness in him showed, "Gentlemen, ou are white troop and you may have noticed that I have run out of Corporals... Corporal Stoner may, or may not, be back to lead you.... You have been selected for a reason; your outstanding results, your confidence or whatever, whatever it is you have done to catch the eye it means that you will have to pull yourselves and each other through without the guidance of a Corporal should Stoner not return. It is an extra challenge for you, I wish you luck in achieving it. Captain Jarvis and I will point you in the direction of you dorm.... Good luck....

 

"What do you think?" Back in their office Lin pinned up the photograph, the sixteen proud newbies on their first day.

Looking at the photo Emilio took £20 from his wallet, "Four..."

"Four?" Lin laughed, "I think six... Six to pass.

"How many do you think we'll lose this week?" Flicking the kettle on, opening his jacket, Emilio grinned, "Do you think we'll beat last year and keep them all for the whole day?


	2. Permission to leave

"So this is us," Stopping in the corridor Dani smiled, "When we're in here I'm Dani, out there I'm Corporal. First names?"

"Alex."

"Tito."

"Fabio."

"Maria."

"Nice to meet you all," Dani smiled, "You might not like my ways, I believe that downtime is important. We'll be going through stuff in the evenings, but if I have to give you a bollocking it'll be in the Corporal's office... We have a choice here, there are five twin rooms and a kitchen on this floor. There is a huge room downstairs, but it's got a shitty tiled floor and fucking stinks. I'd suggest we keep it for wet kit and just live up here. We can either have a room each or two can share and we can set one up as a lounge?"

"We can share," Tito gestured to Alex, "We've known each other since we were kids so..."

Alex nodded in agreement, "Yeah suits me..."

"Ok sorted," Dani smiled, looking around the corridor, planning the rooms "Room 1 is the biggest so you two have that, we'll keep 4 for the lounge as it's opposite the kitchen. There's an en-suite in 5 so why don't you have that Maria, save me having to worry about a shit-tonne of paperwork if one of these walks in on you in the shower. Fabio, take your pick of 2 or 3 and I'll have the other. That ok with everyone?.... Cool, why don't you go unpack and we'll meet in the lounge in 30 minutes and I'll give you the guided tour."

*

"For fucks sake..." Jorge muttered under his breath, Pol's sorry face already recognisable as his head popped back out of the dorm room, "What happened?

Red faced and cringing Pol winced, "The sink came off..."

"The sink?" Jorge's eyes bulged, "You _broke_ the sink?"

"It just came away in my hand..."

"I'll call maintenance....."

"Corporal Lorenzo!"

Turning back Jorge tried to keep his face neutral, "Vinales, what can I do for you?"

"If I tidy that storage room and move the bed can I have it as my room?"

Jorge frowned, the junk room needing several hours of work, "Why?"

"I can't share with Espargaro, Corporal," Maverick shrugged, honesty in his words, "I'll kill him within a week..."

Jorge laughed, before remembering his role, "Sorry Vinales, two to a room is the rule. See if one of the others will swap, if not find yourself some earplugs."

"Ok," Maverick shrugged, "It was worth a try."

Watching the younger man walk away, remembering his disaster in training, sharing with Dani and Casey annoying enough that he dreamt about smothering one of them every other night, Jorge sighed, wondering if he'd ever get promoted so that all of this was someone else's shit to deal with.

*

"At ease gents," Livio wandered into Emilio and Lin's office, slumping down into a chair, "There are no minions about at the moment so no need for formalities."

"Tea?" Lin smiled, clicking the kettle on.

"Why not?" Livio grinned, "So, any news yet?"

"Lorenzo has already called maintenance, someone damaged a sink..." Emilio frowned.

"Probably him," Livio chuckled, "If Espargaro is alive by the end of the week it'll be a fucking miracle!"

Chuckling as he sorted the cups for the tea Lin glanced out of the window, "Stores are taking a fucking sofa into A block..."

"Pedrosa," Livio shook his head, amused, "I believe someone owes me twenty quid if he's set them up a lounge..."

"Fucker," Emilio grumbled, taking the cash from his wallet and handing it to his boss, "Anything on yellow troop?"

Livio smirked, "Valentino has already requested the files for the others and has booked the gym for this evening..."

"He's not happy," Bringing the freshly made tea to the desk and sitting on the edge since Livio had taken his seat Lin frowned, "You don't think we've pushed him too far?"

"If he's the best we've ever had he'll show it," Emilio shrugged his shoulders, zero sympathy for the man, "He's going to need to be good to get any of those four through."

"What about the four mavericks," Livio frowned, "That's not going to work this time with Vinales here.... What do we call white troop now?.... Don't be rude Lin...."

Closing his mouth, chuckling, Lin shrugged, pretending to be innocent, "No idea what you mean..."

"Of course not," Taking a sip of tea Livio took out his wallet, "Right gentlemen, shall we put our money where our mouths are? First to quit?"

*

"It's a fucking shithole..." Cal grumbled, two of the four rooms virtually uninhabitable without serious effort from them all to move furniture and junk.

Surveying the situation again, bored of the hour long moaning, Marc pointed at the lounge area, "We could swap the furniture... Put the sofas in the smaller bedroom and put four beds in the big lounge, the wardrobes have wheels so should be piss-easy to move...."

"I don't see why we have to piss about with furniture..." Scott moaned, sighing hard, leant against the wall, "I thought no Corporal would be fun, not papped in a shithole."

"Well we're here," Jack shrugged, "Two sofas, two blokes, move your own bed and wardrobe... Sounds like the best plan so far to me..."

Moving into the lounge area, Jack following and taking the end of the sofa, Marc smiled, "Come on, I've got four beers in my bag, once we're done that's it done.

*

"Come on you lot! Pick it up!" Vale sighed, the sprint tests making him want to weep, "Come on Smith! Move, move, move!!!!..... Three minute break, take some water and be ready to go again...."

"Jesus Christ...." Bradley grumbled, swigging from his water bottle, "Slave driver..."

"I think I'm going to die...." Luis leant against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"This is shit..." Ricky swigged from his water bottle, one of the few who'd done the course before, "If he flogs us to death this week we've no chance of making it through..."

"BACK ON IT!!!" Vale's voice boomed around the room, determined to work as hard as possible with his troop."

*

"Overall winner?" Livio frowned at the photograph, "I'm torn between three...."

"Marquez, Marc," Lin nodded, convinced, shrugging off the smirk of Emilio and Livio, him in charge of Jorge and Valentino's troops, "No point pretending the kid isn't good. I reckon Vinales will run him close if he doesn't fall out with Jorge."

Emilio nodded, "I think it'll be close. Vinales or one of the Marquez brothers for me. I'll take Maverick..."

"I'll take Rabat..." Chucking his money into the tin, ignoring the curious looks from their others, Livio laughed, "Everyone laughed at me the year I back Pedrosa..."

"Fair point," Lin laughed, "First out?"

*

"Come in," Frowning at each other Emilio and Lin looked up, when someone walked in, "What can we do for you?"

"Sorry to disturb you Sir," Standing to attention the recruit frowned, "I'd like permission to leave please..."


	3. Reintroduction

"So, you two were in basic training together then?" Dani looked up, smile on his face, happier now there might be an established team work bond between Alex and Maria.

Maria nodded, finishing her pizza before speaking, "Yeah. We were in different groups, but there at the same time."

"You were in the same group as Danny Kent weren't you?" Alex frowned, trying to recall.

"Yeah," Maria nodded again, her sat next to Fabio on one of the beds that had been converted into use as a sofa since stores would only give them one sofa that the recruits had basically designated as Dani's, "I was in Corporal Ajo's group."

"Of course," Alex nodded, almost imperceptible smirk on his face.

*

"You alright?" Wandering out into the corridor Dani smiled at Tito, the taller man taking notes from the notice board.

Tito nodded, "Just making sure I don't miss anything..."

"I'll keep you right," Dani smiled kindly, Tito's file flagging up the taller man's habit of being so worried about not passing he stressed himself with note taking and clock watching, "I'm not one of the Corporal's who likes seeing people fail. The way I see it is that you all have the capability to pass, if you don't it's because I've not set you up right."

Tito smiled, grateful about the group he'd ended up having around him, "That's a relief... you hear so many stories..."

"I can imagine," Dani laughed, remembering his own time back on the course, "Do you want to take a look around? I fancy some fresh air so I don't mind showing you about?"

Always happier knowing his way around, Tito nodded, "That'd be great. Thanks."

*

Getting up from the sofa Fabio smiled, "I have to call my mother, she'll probably phone them to complain if I don't... Night..."

"Goodnight," Smiling fondly at the blush on the younger man's face Maria smiled, all of them already feeling protective of Fabio, the first cadet to ever score high enough to get on the course. His results had caused a commotion for bosses, some of the old guard reluctant to change the rules.

"Night..." Alex raised his hand, a casual wave, waiting until Fabio had left the room before getting up to shut that door, Maria shaking her head, almost laughing when he turned around, exaggerated frown on his face, "So... You were in Corporal Ajo's group?"

"I was," Watching Alex saunter toward her, shivers running through her at the way his eyes were darkening as he got closer.

"That's strange..." Stopping in front of her, cheeky grin on his face, Alex tilted his head to the side, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth, "I knew a girl in Corporal Ajo's group..."

"Did you?" Letting Alex pull her up to her feet Maria shrugged, "Did you know her well?"

"Well enough," Pulling Maria's arm around his waist, his other hand moving to cup her face, smirk on his face, "We had **a lot** of fun..."

"I bet..." Closing the remaining gap Maria crashed their mouths together, her fingers finding their way into tangling with his shirt as his arm snaked around her, fingers brushing the curve of her ass, kiss as nippy as always, as if the last one had been yesterday and not over a year ago.

*

"It's not the worst course in the world," Arms folded and leaning on the fence Dani pointed to a spot, "There's a little divot there, you just need to watch you don't turn your ankle at all. If you do it is a fucker on the drop from the wall."

Eyes tracing the ground, taking in all of Dani's hints and tips, Tito nodded, "You can hardly see that, thanks Dani, Corporal..."

"Dani..." The smaller man smiled, "If there's no-one else to hear it I'm Dani... I hate all that ranks and bullshit. You can be somebody's boss without needing a title."

Tito laughed, a louder, more booming laugh than most would think the quiet man possessed, "I thought you were a proper military man?"

"I am," Dani chuckled, "I just don't like bullshit for bullshit's sake. Is that someone leaving?"

Frowning into the distance, someone indeed chucking their bag into the back of a cab, Tito frowned, "Why would you leave already? It's not even started yet!"

"I don't know..." Watching the two Captains march toward Vale's block Dani winced, "I think perhaps Corporal Rossi has lost one already..."

*

"I'm fine Mama," Voice quiet, desperately trying not to be heard by the others, Fabio sighed, "No Mama, there's been no guns yet.... It's not real ammunition.... _Mama_.... .... .... I know.... I know that too.... .... .... .... .... .... .... Mama, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow.... Goodnight."

Chucking his phone on the bed Fabio looked at the list of rules above his bed, the changes and tweaks that were supposed to make things fairer for him, the things that meant his age was really no excuse. If he failed then it would simply be because he wasn't good enough.

*

"Not here..." Pulling away, Alex's hand inside her trousers, them up against the wall, her hands under Alex's top, Maria shook her head, "I'm not getting caught..."

Nibbling on her bottom lip, far more confident than the slightly awkward lad who'd woken up in Maria's bed the year before unsure how to react, Alex smirked, "We never got caught in basic... It'll be fine..."

"No... _Alex_...." Sighing, trying to remember the meaning of the word willpower, Maria let out a soft moan as Alex found **that** point on her neck, somehow remembering where it was, latching his mouth on, shredding any last hope of behaving as Maria's fingers found their way into his hair, her body having more of a say than her brain.


	4. Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay in this. I had complete mindblank.

"Rossi!" Barking the name down the corridor Lin glowered when the tall, gangly figure ambled out of his room, towel around his waist, water droplets still on his top half, clearly just out of the shower, "Lost something?

Perplexed Vale shrugged, "No, not that I know of..."

"What did you _do_ to them Valentino?..." Stopping in front of him Lin shook his head, "What did you do that made one of them quit before even staying the first night?"

"Quit?" Vale frowned in confusion, "Who quit?"

"Baz," Lin shook his head, "He just asked for permission to leave."

"Ah shit," Vale cursed, "I'll get changed, speak to him. We just did some basics, let me see where they are at."

"Forget it, he's gone... That's what the files are for..."

"Files do not give you the best picture, you need to see where they are..."

"On the first night?" Shaking his head Lin sighed, "Well done Rossi, another record for you. Try not to break anymore tonight please."

*

Ricky                                  I've got no chance. He's brutal. One quit already.

Jorge                                 WTF did he do?

Ricky                                  We've been in PT already and he pushed, hard. He's not happy.

Jorge                                 Just keep your head down and you'll be fine. You're good enough, remember that.

Ricky                                  This is my last chance and it's doomed.

Jorge                                 Do not be discouraged. It is often the last key in the bunch that opens the lock.

*

"Excuse me?" Looking at the youngest of his charges with a cross between disbelief and annoyance, Vale raised an eyebrow, "Can you do _what_?"

"Put a poster on the wall," Luis grinned, shrugging his shoulders, "You know, make the place look a bit more homely..."

"It is not meant to be homely. It is a military base, it is not meant to be _homely_..."

"Yeah, but if we are going to be here for weeks and weeks and weeks and weeks we might as well like it, no?" Looking around the common room with a frown, Luis pointed at the sofa, "Some cushions there, some prints on the wall, maybe a new kettle to match the toaster and it'll look lovely in here."

"A kettle?" Staring in disbelief, looking around at the standard room, seeing nothing wrong with it, Vale's voice was on the way to being shrill, "To _match_ the toaster? Stores do not do matching Salom, you are lucky if they do _working_...."

"Ach," Waving away the concern, eyes darting around the room, flummoxing his Corporal further by mentioning moving furniture and Feng Shui, Luis grinned, "I know a man who knows a man..."

"For sure..."

*

"Smith?" Striding along the corridor, Bradley frozen to the spot, Vale was curious, "Where are you going, Smith?"

"Just for a walk Corporal."

"A walk? At this time?"

"Yes Corporal."

"Why?"

"I like to walk Corporal," Bradley smiled, friendly, before schooling his face to neutral in the face of Vale's stern stare, "It's good for the soul, lets the cobwebs escape."

"Cobwebs?" Incredulous, Vale looked around, praying for sight of some hidden cameras, his latest bunch the weirdest bunch he'd ever worked with, "As you like Private..."

"Thanks..." Taking fives steps away Bradley shuddered to a halt, turning, rushing back, "Thanks Corporal..."

*

Strolling back to his room Vale slumped down into his bed, taking out his phone and scrolling through his photographs, family and friends always missed the most on the first night of the operation.

Vale                                   Don't be making any plans for my bonus, I won't be winning this one.

Linda                                 It's the first night, how can you possibly know?

Vale                                   1 has quit, 1 wants to buy cushions and matching toasters and 1 has gone for a walk...

Linda                                 What about the fourth? You only need one to win...

Vale                                   Ricky.

Linda                                 Ricky?

Vale                                   Yes. Ricky.

-

Vale                                   When does your secondment finish?

Uccio                                 Not for another month, why?

Vale                                   I'm going to need all the help I can get...

Uccio                                 Why?

Vale                                   1 has quit, 1 wants to buy cushions and matching toasters and 1 has gone for a walk...

Vale                                   And the last one is Ricky...

Uccio                                 Jorge's Ricky?

Vale                                   Jorge's Ricky. Jorge is fucking haunting me.

Uccio                                 I told you to be nicer to him when he was in your troop...

Vale                                   No you didn't!

Uccio                                 Ok. I should have told you to be nicer to him when he was in your troop...

Vale                                   They expect me to fail. I've come back and they want me to fail.

Uccio                                 They've always wanted you to fail.

Vale                                   They have?

Uccio                                 They have. You've just never listened to them...

*

Vale                                   What are you doing with your troop tonight?

Dani                                   We had pizza and now everyone is in their rooms studying, chilling or chatting to people at home.

Vale                                   Thanks Dani.

*

"Pizza..." Making the three sat in the room jump, Vale coughed slightly, correcting his tone, "I mean, shall we have pizza? Together. As a group type thing."

"Like a troop pizza night?" Luis grinned, hauling his bag onto his lap, rifling through it until he triumphantly pulled out a handful of leaflets, "We should make this a regular thing. We could make pizzas sometimes too..."

"Yes," Trying not to wince at the enthusiasm, and making a mental note to sort out the fact that Salom had pink laces in his boots on another day, Vale smiled his best smile, "Yes, troop pizza night..."


	5. Questions

Looking up at the sharp knock on his door Emilio closed the lid of his laptop, "Come!"

"4527931, Private Marquez, White Troop, Sir," Standing to attention at the other side the desk, Marc followed regulations by repeating his name and number, remembering not to salute as they were indoors.

"At ease, Marquez," Waiting until Marc had taken the more relaxed stance Emilio nodded, "What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to clarify some timings for tomorrow, Sir?"

"What timings?"

"For our parade practise, Sir," Marc smiled, glad Emilio didn't seem annoyed, the other three in the troop arguing that the timing issue was a test, "On our notice board it states that we have two hours of parade practise at 1000 hours, however it also says we have parade practise at 1130 hours."

"Does it?" Emilio frowned, swinging his chair round to look at the giant planner on the wall, all coded so as not to give any hints to anyone visiting the office, like Marc, but easily read by him and Lin, "Hmm... So it does. Well spotted Marquez. It was originally 1000 with Corporal Stoner, but it's now 1130 hours with myself and Captain Jarvis," Swinging his chair back around Emilio smiled, "I suggest you all take the extra time to ensure your standards are high, we expect a lot from White Troop."

"Yes Sir," Marc nodded, "Thank you Sir."

"Anything else."

"No Sir."

"Dismissed Marquez."

"Sir," Marc stood to attention and left the office, leaving behind a positive impression on the older soldier, him knowing that approaching the senior officers' office was a daunting task, especially for the first time.

*

"What if he's lying?" Voice slightly hushed, Marc at the other end of the dorm, carefully pinning photographs and a schedule to the wall above his bed, Jack eyed him suspiciously, "What if he's saying 1130 so we're all late?"

"He wouldn't," Cal shrugged, lying on his bunk, phone in hand to text Lucy, "He wouldn't piss off the bigwigs like that."

"I'm taking no chances," Jack shook his head, "I'm going down at 1000."

*

"Crutchlow!" Looking at the empty bowl in front of the microwave, having left it unattended for a few minutes to go to the toilet, Scott fumed as he glanced over at Cal, "You fucking wanker. That was my soup!"

Mock innocence on his face Cal shrugged, stifling a laugh, "Sorry mate, I thought it was just there to help ourselves..."

"Of course you did," Scott spat, "Because there's a fucking soup fairy that goes around leaving soup in microwaves for us... Prick..."

"I've got some soup if you want some," Marc looked up from his bowl, a delicious rice dish that he'd offered to make the others and that they all now regretted declining, "It's on my shelf."

"Nah, it's cool," Scott grumbled, "I'll call a pizza. I'm not fucking cooking twice."

*

"Private Miller!"

Cursing, quickly remembering to salute as he was outdoors, Jack stood to attention, "494672, White Troop, Private Miller, Sirs..."

"494672, Private Miller, White Troop..." Lin rolled his eyes, "Again please..."

"494672, Private Miller, White Troop, Sir," Jack repeated, silently berating himself for the stupid error.

"Going somewhere special Miller?" Looking him up and down, dressed in his best uniform, Emilio questioned him sharply, making clear to the Australian that he was unimpressed, "Well?"

"Just checking my boots, Sir," Jack nodded, hoping he sounded at least remotely convincing, "Some boys from my old unit mentioned the sizing being slightly different."

"Really...?" Not believing, or sounding like he believed, a word of it, Emilio nodded, "Very well. Dismissed Private."

"Sir," Saluting to them both, Jack marched away, heading back toward the dorm, feeling like an idiot.

"So," Lin laughed, "Did Miller not believe Marquez or did Marquez not tell them?"

"He didn't believe him," Emilio nodded toward the maze of buildings, "Redding didn't either. If Marquez hadn't told them then Redding wouldn't have hidden when he spotted us talking to Miller..."

"1-0 to Marquez then," Lin laughed.

"Indeed."

*

"Good cop, bad cop?" Striding toward the parade ground, white troop assembled and waiting, Emilio chuckled at Lin's shaking head, "No?"

"No," Lin rubbed his hands together, "Bad cop, bad cop!"

*

"At ease gentlemen," Waiting until the four men had relaxed Lin sighed, "I know it's your first time, but you are all aware that parade practise is a **complete** dress rehearsal? You are supposed to dress _properly_...."

Shaking his head Emilio joined in, "Miller! I don't know how you did ties in your previous unit, but I strongly suggest you get your book out tonight. 'Dogs dinner' is not a knot I want to see on my parade ground!"

"Sir," Jack blushed, "Sorry Sir!"

"And you should have re-cleaned your boots after your little walk earlier..." Looking along the line Emilio visibly frowned, raising a curious eyebrow, "Are you scared of the iron Crutchlow? Or just lazy?"

"I," Biting back the defence, Cal bit his lip, "Sorry Sir."

"Loose the smirk Redding," Waiting until Scott stopped smirking Lin tilted his head to the side, "Is there a specific reason your fly is open Private?"

"Shit, sorry Sir!" Pulling up his zip Scott turned crimson.

Getting to the end of the line, Marc's uniform genuinely spot on, highly unusual for a first parade, Lin turned to Emilio, "Captain Alzamora?"

"Indeed Captain Jarvis," Emilio concurred, shaking his head, before thankfully, for them, spotting a tiny potential flaw, "Marquez, these boots are for marching, the laces are not decorative... Tie them properly..."

Looking gutted Marc looked down, the twist in his lace barely noticeable, taking every ounce of energy to hold back the retort on the tip of his tongue, "Sir..."

"On three we will march through the parade... You should all know the steps by now..." Lin nodded, "1... 2... 3... Quiiiiiiiiick march!"


	6. Socialisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel I have completely neglected this one. So have a nice long chapter as an apology from me!

_Monday_

Pacing the floor, the room silent, Livio eventually stopped, turning to face everyone, " **Never** , in my entire _life_ , have I been so ashamed of a group of soldiers as I am right now... How **dare** you bring shame on this unit?! On this institution..."

*

_Friday_

"Socialisation?" Tito grumbled, textbook in his hand, "Isn't that what you do with new puppies so that they don't bite?"

Putting down his teacup Dani chuckled, "It is.... Have you met Corporal Lorenzo yet? **Prime** example of what happens when you don't socialise them young enough..."

"I'll laugh every time I see him now!" Tito giggled, his laugh catching the older man off guard, it much higher pitched than he expected.

Dani shrugged, almost winking before stopping himself, "He's had that face his whole life so he's used to it...."

*

_Saturday_

"You're the one that I want.... You're the one that I want.... Oooh ooh ooh... _Honey_..."

Giggling more than singing Rinsy shook his head as Stefan decided to run and jump into Bradley's arms, the bar going deathly silent as Bradley didn't anticipate what was coming and Stefan ended up in a heap on the floor, still and silent for a few moments before screaming loud, "Erm... Sir?"

"Wha? Oh fucking hell..." Putting down his pint Lin sighed loud, speaking into his phone, "Sorry love, I'll have to call you back. Tell her she's grounded and I'll deal with it when I get home... Someone call an ambulance!"

*

_Friday_

"Hey..." Opening his door, grateful his troop were all studying, mostly on the pain of death from him if they failed the first troop challenge on Monday, Jorge stepped back, smiling as he let Ricky in, "How are you?"

Waiting until Jorge shut the door before sinking into a tight hug, Ricky sighed, "I'm never going to pass..."

"You don't know that," Wrapping his arms around Ricky's waist, hands going under his hoodie, Jorge pressed a kiss to his ear, "I believe in you..."

Resting his forehead on Jorge's shoulder, regretting trying again for the millionth time, Ricky sounded utterly disconsolate, "Rossi doesn't... I've no chance Jorge, none at all..."

*

_Saturday_

"Get out..." Maria wriggled as two arms snaked around her waist from behind, cursing herself for forgetting to lock her room door, "Alex..."

Nibbling on her neck, aiming for the spot he knew she couldn't resist, Alex smirked at the soft, resigned, sigh when he found it, "Everyone is busy getting ready for tonight."

"Including me," Clinging to her towel, knowing if it ended up on the floor she'd give in; Alex's new found confidence more than vaguely attractive, Maria whined as his hands reached to cup her breasts, nipples sensitive even through the thickness of the towel, "Not fair..."

Pressing against her, letting her feel his hardness, Alex soothed a red mark on her neck with a warm tongue, "You do unfair things to me too... Especially when I have to see you sweaty in PT..."

"We said on days off only...."

"Socials are essentially a night off," Alex protested, slipping his hand under her towel, pressing his teeth into her shoulder at the same time as two fingers delved into her folds to find her clit, loving the way she had to bite her lip hard to stifle a wail,  "We can be quiet..."

"Fucking hell," Instinctively pressing against his hand, his fingers working her clit, Maria let her head fall back onto his chest as he pressed two fingers inside her, " _Alex_...."

*

_Monday_

"I have seen some shambolic states in my time, but this...." Livio fumed, reverting to pacing again, everyone else stood to attention, eyes forward, no-one daring to do or say anything, "You lot are a disgrace, an absolute disgrace..."

*

_Friday_

"Do you think we have to go?" Cal looked at the schedule, the social not on the official calendar, but not sounding like an optional even when Alzamora announced it, "I'm gagging for a shag and could get to Lucy's and back by Sunday morning..."

Looking up from his textbook, wondering if Cal ever thought about anything other than sex, Marc frowned, "I think Captain Alzamora would have said if it was optional."

"You could ask him?" Cal smiled, wiggling his eyebrows, "He likes you because you get shit right..."

Shaking his head, not having quite forgiven his roommates for hiding his shorts on a day when an extra PT session was scheduled last minute leaving him to do the session in the Disney boxers his Mum had packed and he'd only worn because Jack had taken up every machine in the launderette by washing **all** of his clothes in the one go, Marc went back to his boots, "Fuck off."

*

_Sunday_

"Well gentlemen," Livio looked up from his desk, Scott and Luis stood opposite him, Emilio and Lin behind them near the door, "Congratulations, you have achieved a career first for me.... Never before have I had to go and get two of my men out of the local police station for brawling with EACH OTHER! Redding, explain yourself!"

"I was just defending myself Sir..."

"Really," Noting the look from Luis, the shorter man obviously fuming, Livio shrugged, "Salom?"

"He insulted my mother, Sir," Giving Scott a glare, Luis pouted, "And said disgusting things about my sister..."

"Wipe the smile from your face Private..." Fixing on Scott, the taller seemingly unrepentant, not realising the seriousness of his transgression, Livio picked up the thick, heavy, book of rules and regulations they were all issued with when they passed the first part of selection, "Did you read this book Redding?"

"Yes Sir," Scott lied, badly.

"Salom?"

"Yes Sir," Luis nodded, his voice much sadder, clearly aware of what was to come, showing he wasn't lying.

"Gentlemen, I have no choice but to remove you from this year's course..." Ignoring the incredulous look from the taller, and not mission the heartbroken face on the shorter, Livio sighed, "I don't expect all of my soldiers to be friends, hell I don't even expect you to like each other... However I need my men to be a team. I need to be able to send you to places where tact and diplomacy is as much of a weapon as your rifle. Neither of you are ready for this course yet because neither of you are ready for the role it would bring...."

Shuffling around the papers on his desk, picking up one envelope for each man, Livio shook his head sadly, "As it is classed as a minor issue you both have an automatic place on next year's course. I suggest you spend the next 12 months working your fucking arse off to prove to me that you deserve it. Look after your body, keep yourself fit and for fuck's sake stay out of trouble!"

Standing up Livio handed Scott his envelope, the younger man clearly livid, "Pack your things and your transport will arrive at 2100 to take you back to Imjin Barracks."

"Sir," Civil tone forced Scott took his envelope and marched out of the room.

"Salom," Handing the younger man his envelope, Livio smiled, "You're a good soldier Salom."

"Sir."

"Learn to control that temper of yours. I expect to see good things from you next you."

"Yes Sir," Determination written all over his face Luis nodded, "Sorry Sir."

"Your unit are on a training mission in Spain. You'll be taken to the airport at 0600 tomorrow to join them. Good luck."

"Thank you Sir."

Waiting until Luis had left the room Livio looked at Emilio and Lin, "Where the fuck were you two when those two idiots were kicking fuck out of each other?"

"At the hospital with Bradl, Sir," Lin looked sheepish, seeing annoyance cross Livio's face.

"Hospital?" Livio sighed, giving serious consideration to banning any social interaction between the soldiers, "What has he done?"

"Shattered his arm," Lin shrugged apologetically, "He fell off the stage during karaoke."

"Of course he did," Rubbing his temple, realising he'd now lost four soldiers in less than a week, Livio turned to Emilio, "Where the fuck were you?"

*

_Saturday_

"You know," Cal slammed his glass down onto the bar, more than just a slight slur in his voice, making Jorge jump, "If I didn't know better I'd think you'd forgotten me entirely..."

Awkwardly glancing around the room, relaxing only the tiniest bit when he saw Ricky safely in conversation with Bradley, his back to the bar, Jorge smiled weakly, "Of course not."

"So you are just an ignorant cunt then..." Cal spat, signalling the barman for another drink, "I wasn't that bad was I... You didn't seem to think so at the time _Corporal_..."

Blushing hard, the memories of meeting Cal on the first aid course six months previously flooding back, his eyes constantly drawn to the other man's lips, the blow job by far the wettest and sloppiest he'd ever received, Jorge coughed, "I... It's _difficult_..."

"Ah yes! Cheers, keep the change..." Handing the barman some money, no real idea of how much of a tip he'd given him, Cal scoffed, "Your _girl_ turned out not to be a girl at all... In fact _she_ is over there, talking to Bradders, you must have been fucking sweating when you discovered we were all on the same course..."

Jorge cringed, doubly so when he spotted Ricky looking around, most likely wondering what was taking him so long to get a few drinks, "I, er..."

"I get it," Cal shrugged, leaning in to whisper in Jorge's ear, "I just hope he's a good fuck.... Because we were **fucking good** together that night..."

*

_Monday_

"Mark my words... This..." Livio shook his head, "Is a prestigious unit and I will not hesitate to kick you out if I get a single whiff that you do not belong here..."

*

_Saturday_

"The Dodecanese Campaign?" Emilio frowned, "Why that one?"

Marc shrugged, sipping his whisky, trying to pretend it wasn't burning his throat and making him wish for cheap beer, "I'd like to study where we went wrong."

"That's simple," The older soldier shrugged, "No air cover."

Nodding, agreeing, but still curious, Marc chewed his lip, "We had no air cover for Symi, but we were successful."

"We trained for Symi. In Turkey, with the Greeks.

Marc frowned, "I thought Turkey was neutral in 44?"

"It was," Emilio smiled, " _Officially_..."

"Right," Marc smiled, eager to learn more, "But unofficially?"

"Unofficially they knew about the training and allowed the boats to leave from their land. Neutral is not always fair..."

"I see," Marc nodded, "I'd like to learn more about Istria..."

"Well," Emilio smiled, friendly, but giving nothing away, "You better get yourself promoted to a level that allows you security clearance..."

*

_Monday_

"I have spent, thus far, seven hours dealing with the shit you lot have thrown at me this weekend...." Smiling, that more frightening than any other face he pulled, Livio surveyed the sea of red faced in front of him, "So, you owe me seven hours..."

*

_Saturday_

"Good shot..." Arm fizzing as Tito slapped him in happiness again Dani laughed, "I'm beginning to think you're 'not so good' and mine are different Rabat..."

Tito shrugged, wondering if Dani was really flirting with him in the way it seemed he was, "Obviously I was comparing myself to someone better than you..."

"Charming..." Locking eye with the taller, younger, man for a few moments Dani coughed, regaining composure as Fabio wandered over to them, "You ok Fabio?"

"Yes thanks Co..Dani..." Fabio smiled, feeling beyond awkward in the bar, for the first time so far feeling out of his depth with the older unit, "I'm going to head back to barracks if that's ok? I've got some school stuff I'd rather spend the time catching up on."

"Sorry Fabio," Dani cursed silently, kicking himself, "We kind of abandoned you..."

"No," Shaking his head the youngest smiled, "You really didn't, I just... This isn't my kind of thing. Not yet. I'd rather have an early one."

"Ok, if you're sure," Dani nodded, "We'll do something during the week, as a Troop. Bowling or paintball or something."

"I'd like that. Thanks," Giving them both a wave Fabio headed for the door.

"Shit," Dani shook his head, looking and feeling guilty, "I sort of forgot about him..."

"You're not his babysitter 24/7, you are allowed some downtime," Tito smiled, before taking another shot, potting another ball easily, "You're not his Dad..."

"Old enough to be," Bumping Tito as he lined up his next shot, giggling as the other completely fluffed his attempted,  Dani smirked, "Two shots to me..."

*

_Sunday_

"I realise this is delicate for you both," Livio put his pen down, an element of sympathy on his face, "But I simply cannot ignore this situation..."

"No Sir," Replying in unison, standing at ease opposite Livio's desk, Alex and Maria both cringed.

"I will speak with Corporal Pedrosa, and Captains Alzamora and Jarvis and will inform you of my decision in due course, dismissed..."

"Sir..."

"Maria..." Slumping against the wall, watching her walk away, furious with him, Alex sighed, gutted at their fuck up, "Shit..."

*

_Saturday_

"Ricky..." Jorge sighed, trying to pacify his long-term lover, everything he'd said so far making the situation worse, " _Please_..."

Ricky snorted, Jorge having manoeuvred them from the bar into the closed lounge, "Yeah, best not let anyone hear us... Heaven forbid people should find out about us. Can't have that."

"Come on, that's not fair," Running his hand over his head, regretting cutting his hair on the basis it'd have been therapeutic to pull some out, Jorge shrugged, "What am I even supposed to say to that?"

Shrugging, not hiding the hurt on his face, Ricky laughed softly, "I don't know. Maybe something about me being worth it would have been a start..."

"Ricky..." Catching the younger man's arm as he went to walk away Jorge sighed, "I know I'm shit at all of this, and I **know** that the bollocks with my father clouds _everything_ , but... I don't want to lose you. Not again..."

"I know you don't," Looking Jorge in the eye, hoping the many years of knowing each other would be enough to help him tell, Ricky **had** to ask, "Did you fuck him?"

"No," Figuring that not elaborating wasn't the same as lying Jorge shook his head, "I promise."

*

_Sunday_

"How are you Bradl?"

Wondering how the fuck he was supposed to salute with a full arm cast on Stefan winced, trying to move not his best plan, "Sir..."

"At ease man..." Livio shook his head, "Surgery tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir," Stefan looked disconsolate, "I'm sorry Sir..."

"So am I Bradl..." Livio sighed, "Your results to get onto this course were outstanding, we both know you coasted a little after securing your place, but you have good potential... You'll have a place next year, it's a medical issue... This is your only second chance, do not waste it.

"No Sir," Stefan smiled, sure that 'falling off stage and breaking arm' wouldn't fit into the medical category, "I won't Sir."

*

_Saturday_

"Everybody wants a wee bit of looking after," Pol shrugged, trying (and failing) to be a little bit coy, "It's nice..."

Maverick shrugged, several beers in, but no different to his usual, unexpectedly blunt, self, "Can't be arsed with all that bullshit..."

"What's your type then Mack..." Jack asked, thinking himself smart for coming up with a rhyming nickname for the other.

"I don't have a type," Shrugging again, catching Vale's interest out of the corner of his eye, Maverick shrugged again, "I'm interested in fucking, not buying Christmas presents and looking after people."

"So, Maverick," Valentino rolled the name around on his tongue, mentally stripping the younger man in his brain, "You like to fuck around a bit?"

"Not really," Again with the shrugging, irritating Pol beyond belief, Maverick took a mouthful of beer, "I prefer quality to quantity... I'm only interested in making the effort if it's going to be worth it..."

*

_Sunday_

Colouring Stefan's face in black marker on the troop photo, Lin looked over his shoulder, "How ballistic do you think he's going to go?"

"I am assuming that we'll be joining the PT class on Tuesday..." Emilio groaned, his head on his desk, Alka Seltzer hissing in the glass next to him, trying to find some sort of reasoning in his actions.

Laughing softly, never bothered by PT, Lin groaned as he realised the significance of the date, "Shit... It's new file time..."

"Great," Imagining the task of changing the colour of every file, a tradition that nobody understood yet carried on anyway, falling to them, Emilio cursed, "No more socials.... Ever..."

*

_Saturday_

"God you are insatiable..." Maria moaned, Alex's mouth on her neck again, her back against the wall outside, half regretting the cigarette she'd gone out for, half thankful for the habit Alex hated.

Hands under Maria's top, the sight of her chatting to Pol and Jack, both of them doing their best to flirt with her doing unexpected things to him, Alex smirked against her skin when she wailed, his thumbs finding her nipples, "It's your fault... You make me hard..."

"We can't... Not here..." Gasping as Alex yanked her bra down, tempted to kill him for the tearing sound she heard, but sidetracked by the cool air, Maria threw her head back, not caring it hit concrete, as Alex pushed her top up, coldness of the night air being replaced on her nipple by the wet, warmth of his mouth, " _Jesus_..."

"I want to make you come... _Here_..." Tone bossy, Alex grazed his teeth over her, "I want to make you make noises Espargaro and Miller can only dream of...."

"You're jealous?" Amused, Maria tangled her fingers in Alex's hair, yanking his head up, forcing his lips to meet hers, their tongues quickly battling for dominance, her hands slipping into his back pockets, pulling him tighter to her, both of them oblivious to the little group watching them until Jack couldn't resist hollering, leaving them both mortified, her devastated and him cursing, loud.

*

_Monday_

"It's your day off tomorrow, yes?" Livio looked around, smiling still giving everyone the creeps, "WRONG!! Tomorrow is group PT day..."

Ignoring the collective groan, Livio beamed, clapping his hands like seal, looking like he'd finally completely lost the plot, "So I will see you all, on the assault course, at 0700..."

Turning to go out the door, Livio turned back, smiling again, "Actually, on second thoughts... Meet me at the gatepost... Let's start the day with a little jog... I'd say 25lb in the Bergen will do us just nicely..."

*

_Saturday_

"Are you always this curious soldier?"

Shrugging, tipsy and doing his best to be coy, Marc nodded, unashamed, "Yeah..."

"What are we going to do with you Marquez?" Emilio laughed, a crackling of tension building between them.

Taking another drink, licking his lips, Marc sighed softly, "I don't know Sir, what _are_ you going to do with me?"

"Follow me soldier..."

"Sir..."

"Shush..." Momentarily wondering what the hell he was doing, Emilio lead the way down to the cellar, only knowing where it was because his friend owned the pub, not because he'd done this before, whatever _this_ was going to be.

Clicking the door closed Marc leant back against it, battling his eyelashes, voice an octave lower than normal, "So what are you going to do with me?"

Leaving any sensibilities behind Emilio mashed their mouths together, tasting expensive whisky and cheap beer when his tongue marauded around Marc's mouth, the younger fisting his hands in his shirt, pulling Emilio toward him, asking for more, Emilio complying as his hands found their way to Marc's ass, gripping his cheeks tightly, pulling away, trail of saliva between their mouths, Emilio sounded hoarse as he put a hand on Marc's shoulder, "Why don't you show me what you can do?"

*

_Monday_

"So?" Livio stared, Emilio's face and mind blank, "Where were you?"

"Marquez," Emilio coughed, "He... Was being sick... Too much to drink..."

"Marc Marquez?" Livio frowned.

"Yes," Emilio shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be as surprised as his boss was, "He was out of control..."

"Hmmm," Livio shook his head, Marc's record being utterly unblemished in the past, not even the hint of row with anyone other than his mother, "Does he need a bollocking?"

"No!" Sharper than intended, Emilio backtracked as quick as he could, "It was girlfriend trouble... Nothing really..."

*

_Saturday_

" _Fuuuuuck_...." One hand braced on the door, the other in Marc's hair, Emilio grunted, shooting his load into the willing, wet and warm mouth that had just skilfully hauled him over, "Fucking hell Marquez..."

Getting back to his feet, his cock in his hand, Marc smirked, licking a tiny drop of cum from the corner of his mouth, "Did I show you enough of my _skills_?"

"You did..." Emilio laughed softly, pulling up his pants and fastening his belt before catching Marc off guard, pulling his hand away and replacing it with his, deft fingers gloriously tight on his cock, flicking his wrist in a move that made the younger man's toes curl, "Now how about I show you some of mine....."


	7. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and, not so, sweet.

"Marquez?

Looking up from his cereal Marc frowned, "Yeah?"

"Alzamora wants a word with you in his office."

"Now?"

"Yep."

Putting his spoon down Marc sighed, too tired from the PT session the day before to want to get dressed, "Thanks."

*

"Go away..." Rolling onto her side to face the window, Maria screwed her eyes shut as Alex came into the room regardless, "I'm trying to sleep."

Crossing the room to perch on the edge of the bed, trying not to be hurt when a hand placed on her shoulder was shrugged off, Alex sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure," Completely humiliated, and furious with herself, Maria couldn't help the barb.

"I really am," Alex ran his fingers through his hair, instinctive, not taking account of the fact it was even shorter than normal thanks to the stricter than normal rules, "I really didn't want anyone else to know either."

"It's not exactly going to damage your reputation," Maria sniffed, fighting with all her worth to keep the tears back.

"No," Alex admitted, candid and honest the only way he could see to put things, "But it is going to damage my chances with you and I really, _really_ , didn't want to risk that."

"Please go away."

"Maria."

"Alex," Maria rolled over, the redness of her eyes making Alex's heart ache, "Please just go away. I've worked so hard for this. I'm the first female ever who actually has a really good chance of making it. I've sacrificed so much for this and now I might have sacrificed this for you, and I don't even know what that means. So please. Go away."

Nodding his head, his brain scrambling at the words, at the potential of them, Alex stood up, "Ok. I'll go, but I'm not giving up. I won't give up, not without a fight."

*

"You wanted to see me?"

Putting his pen down, Emilio looked up, his well know stern look on his face, "Come in Marquez, shut the door..."

"Sir," Following the order, his stomach flip flopping as he marched in, beginning the traditional entrance, "452..."

Interrupting, an almost dismissive tone in his voice, Emilio waved his hand, "Forget that for now."

"Sir?"

Taking a breath, knowing his career was on the line, Emilio chose his words carefully, "What happened on Saturday night was.... Inappropriate. On my part, not on yours. I hold a senior rank to you and... Marquez?"

"Sorry Sir," Marc shook his head, laughing, "You might hold a senior rank to me, but that had fuck all to do with what happened... Sir..."

Struggling not to be amused by Marc's candour, Emilio shook his head again, "All the same, it wasn't right. You would be within your rights to complain."

"Why? You showed me your skills..." Smirking as Emilio blushed bright red, Marc shrugged, "Look, Sir, I liked it. I'd like it if it happened again and I'm not going to go bitching about you if it doesn't. I don't really think we need to have big meetings about it."

"You know," Emilio enquired, interested, "For someone who could be in trouble you don't seem the least bit intimidated?"

"It's not in your interests to tell on me anymore than it's in mine to tell on you."

"Needless to say, Marquez, this is not something you discuss with anyone else."

"That doesn't really need said."

"It really does," Fixing Marc with a look, one that was supposed to push the importance of that, but one that the younger man misinterpreted as distrust, Emilio picked up his pen, "That will be all."

"Sir," Smarting, the anger visible in his eyes, Marc snapped to attention, "4527931 Private Marquez, White Troop, Sir."

"Dismissed Private."

*

Nursing his pint Alex barely looked up when his brother slumped into the seat opposite him, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Marc took a drink, still raging at Emilio's distrust, "What's up with you?"

Taking a long, slow, drink Alex looked up, fear and regret written all across his face, "I fucked up..."

"How?" Instantly concerned Marc put his pint down, "Lex?"

Closing his eyes Alex let out a sigh, his voice almost mournful, "Remember when I was in training I told you I met a girl?"

"Mia?"

"Yeah," Nodding, Alex confirmed, before smiling sadly, "I really liked her..."

"I know you did, but that was ages ago?"

"It was..." Taking a gulp of beer, burping, ignoring the grimace on his brother's face, Alex laughed softly, "Did I ever tell you that Mia was short for Maria?"

"No, you didn't." Marc shook his head, confused for a moment, before something clicked, "Maria?"

"Yeah..." Elbows on the table, Alex ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head, "I fucked up."

"How?"

"You haven't heard?" Alex frowned, surprised.

"Heard what?"

"Some of the lads... On Saturday..." Alex closed his eyes, cringing, his face going pink, "They came outside when we were..."

"They'll be fucking relentless," Marc laughed, before Alex's reaction confused him, "What? ... Tell me some bastard didn't report it?"

"We got hauled up in front of Suppo on Sunday..."

"Fucking pricks!" Marc fumed, livid on Alex's behalf, "What did he say?"

"He's discussing what to do with Alzamora and Jarvis and we'll find out this week..."

"Shit..." Marc took a drink, momentarily wondering for a second if he held any sway with Emilio, before remembering with bitterness that Emilio didn't trust him, "They'll probably just move you Troops."

"I hope so."

"I hope they move her," Marc shook his head, "Lorenzo will drive you insane with motivational quotes and Rossi seems to have a pole up his arse."

"I..." Alex stuttered, taking another mouthful of beer, before firing his words out quick, "I was thinking of asking them to move me."

"What? No!" Marc shook his head, "No way. I'm sure she's a nice girl and all, but you can't weaken your chances for a fling."

"Her chances are already weakened because some twats think the fact she doesn't have a penis means she can't do it," Blushing hard at Marc's raised eyebrow, Alex shrugged his shoulders, "And she's not a fling. Well, not for me anyway."

"Changing troop though," Marc sighed, exasperated by it all, "What a fucking weekend?"

"Why?" Alex frowned, looking at his brother properly for the first time, "What's stressing you?"

"Nothing," Shrugging, trying to escape Alex's look, Marc sighed, "I fucked up too..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok," Knowing that when Marc wanted to talk he'd be hit with verbal diarrhoea, but when he didn't there was no point in trying to persuade him, Alex took another sip, "You know where I am when you do."

"I do, thanks... Another pint?"

"Please."


	8. Harsh Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yomp = a 30 mile trek in full kit over mixed terrain under a certain time limit. Viewed as the ultimate and final test on the Royal Marines Commando training course.

"Move it!"

*

"Come on you bunch of wimps, put some EFFORT into it!"

*

"Marquez! Get those knees up!"

*

"Miller, what are you doing?!"

*

"This is a RACE gentlemen, not a Sunday stroll with your Grandparents!"

*

"Marquez! Pull your finger out!"

*

"Crutchlow, shut the mouth and move the legs!"

*

"Move! Move! Move!"

*

"Marquez, a bit of effort wouldn't go astray!"

*

"I've seen 7-year-olds on school trips run this course faster!"

*

"Marquez, do **not** leave your troop behind!"

*

"Marquez, you are slower than a snail!"

*

"Marquez!"

*

"Fucking tosser," Slamming the shower door Marc fumed, even Cal quietly commenting on how much abuse Alzamora had thrown in his direction. Turning the water temperature to high, he let the water run for a few seconds, letting it heat up, before stepping under it with a hiss, the liquid stinging his skin, "Fuck's sake.

*

"Have you seen this?" Holding up a sheet of paper, Cal shook his head, "Alzamora actually wants us to die..."

Towel wrapped around his waist, shivering as the cold air of the draughty living area hit his damp skin, Marc padded over to the table to read the note, "A practise of the yomp?"

"Yep. Full distance..."

Shaking his head, his anger bubbling inside, Marc fumed, "No fucking way."

"What choice do we have?" Cal sighed, putting his head down on the table, "I've never done the yomp twice on this course, this is the third time I've tried this fucking thing and never once..."

Jack looked over the back of the sofa, the Australian obviously just as disgruntled, "I spoke to my mate Wazza and he said he didn't do a practise yomp when he was here..."

Stomping to his room, fury building, Marc flopped down onto his bed, trying to convince himself that Emilio's treatment of his troop was nothing to do with what had happened between them, "Fuck's sake."

*

"Where are you going? Pizza is here..." Opening the box Cal almost swooned, "All that cheesy goodness... Come to Papa baby..."

"I'm going to see Alzamora," Pulling on his hoodie, all of them off duty for the night, Marc shook his head, voice bitter, "That yomp thing has to be a fucking test."

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned, pizza half way from table to mouth, cheese dripping onto his hand.

"Like the parade practise," Marc sighed, "They're fucking testing us again. All because they ran out of Corporals."

"You think speaking to Alzamora with that tone is wise?" Cal enquired, his mouth full of pizza, table manners not his forte.

"Better than letting him ruin our chances."

*

Emilio looked up at the sharp knock, not expecting anyone, surprise written all over his face when Marc marched in, "Come!"

"4527931, Private Marquez, White Troop, Sir."

Frozen for a second, the younger man's arrival catching him off guard; the tight jeans, fitted hoodie and damp hair catching him even more off guard, Emilio shook his head, Marc still stood to attention, "At ease Private... What can I do for you?"

"It's about the practise yomp, Sir," Keeping his stance relatively formal, not making eye contact with the man opposite, Marc took a deep breath, suddenly realising that questioning his superiors could cause him big problems, "I was wondering if it was a test Sir?"

Frowning, Emilio shrugged, "Everything you do here is a test Marquez..."

"I meant the scheduling of it Sir."

"What do you mean Marquez?"

"Well," Marc shrugged, realising if he was in trouble he was already in it, "I was meaning more the stupidity of it. Sir."

Stunned, Emilio stood up, annoyed, "I beg your pardon?"

"No-one ever does a practise yomp, it's too much for the body."

"You do what you are told to do soldier."

"Normally I do, Sir," Finding his bravery, Marc looked up, looking Emilio in the eye, "But I was taught that questioning orders likely to endanger life or limb, unnecessarily, was acceptable so long as we were not at war.... Sir."

"Are you accusing me of endangering life or limb Marquez?"

"Yes Sir," Marc nodded, wondering if his mechanic skills were still enough to get him a job, "The yomp is done at the end of training for a reason. Doing a practise one at this time will either put most of us out of training straight away, or shortly after."

Livid, Emilio stomped around his desk, stopping inches from Marc, his voice a low hiss, "Are you actually stood here accusing me of endangering my troops Private?"

"Yes, I am," Looking Emilio in the eye, defiant and determined, Marc shrugged, "Although I realise that it is probably only me you actually want to see fail..."

Gobsmacked, Emilio stepped back, narrowing his eyes, "I beg your pardon?"

"You made it very clear today that I will not be passing this course. I don't see why you feel the need to try and injure me as well, and I certainly don't see why Jack and Cal should suffer as well."

"What on earth are you talking about man?"

"Even Cal noticed how much you were picking on me," Marc shook his head, swallowing hard, "I get it. What happened between us last Friday has finished me here, but forcing me out in a way that could lead to injuries? Basically trying to force me to quit? That's not fair... Sir."

"I'm not trying to force you out," Genuinely stunned, Emilio frowned, "And I don't expect you to fail this course. In fact I will consider it a professional and personal failure if you do... Admittedly I am trying to ensure that neither of our careers are harmed by any suspicion about Friday night, but..."

"Seriously?" Marc laughed incredulously, shaking his head, " _Everyone_ is talking about how you were with me today. Asking me what I did... They are all talking about us **because** of how fucking harsh you were."

"Hmm," Emilio put his hands on his hips, sighing, regretting his actions, "Perhaps I was a bit harsh."

"A bit? Sir, you yelled at me to speed up and then yelled at me for leaving Miller behind in the same fucking breath..."

"Right," Blushing, unused to dealing with situations like that, Emilio bit his lip, "Sorry, I was just... I didn't want anyone to think..."

"You didn't want anyone to think..." Marc smirked, cheeky, stepping into Emilio's personal space, "That you were thinking about what you did to me on Friday..."

"No," Emilio shook his head, voice firm, before stepping closer to Marc, "I didn't want them to realise I was thinking about how good you'd look on your knees..."

"Really?" Voice slightly husky, Emilio catching him slightly off guard, Marc cackled, dropping to his knees, looking up, "Like this?"

"Fucking hell," Rubbing his thumb across Marc's bottom lip Emilio shook his head, "You are sinful... Your mouth..."

"Could be put to good use..."

"You are... Shit..." Hearing voices in the corridor Emilio almost hauled Marc to his feet, scooting behind his desk just in time before Lin popped his head around the door.

"Emilio we're... Oh, sorry, wasn't expecting you to be seeing anyone..."

"Neither was I," Emilio laughed, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, "It turns out that not only is Private Marquez good at spotting when I set traps for White Troop, he also has no patience in pointing it out... Well done Private, you are indeed correct, there is no practise yomp, for precisely the reasons you pointed out. Your observation skills will do you well. Enjoy your day off tomorrow..."

"Thank you Sir," Marc nodded, not entirely sure what to do until Emilio nodded toward the door, "Sir."

"Beer Emilio?" Lin asked, waiting until Marc was only just out of the door, the younger man still able to hear everything.

"Sure," Emilio smiled, the grin not quite reaching his eyes, "Why not?"

*

Flat on his bed on his back, cursing Jarvis' interruption Marc pulled his phone from the his pocket when it beeped, sighing, before sitting bolt upright.

+4475161231234                        Sorry about the interruption. I'm afraid I'll have to interrupt your day off tomorrow. I think you need to have a review, evaluate your performance so far. Say 11am? E

Marquez M                                 Hey. Sure, I don't mind being evaluated by you... Where?

+4475161231234                        It's an informal evaluation. Come to the Officer's block. My buzzer is 2B.

Marquez M                                 I'll be there.

Putting his phone down, his smile creeping wider, Marc bit his lip, his cock twitching as he remembered just how good it had felt, Emilio's tongue marauding in his mouth and the roughness of the older man's hand around his cock, thoroughly looking forward to his evaluation.


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit 'meh' this one, but it gets us where we need to be!

Stood in a line in Livio's office Dani, Jorge and Valentino squirmed like rookie recruits, the Colonel's glare fixed upon them, Emilio and Lin stood quietly at the side, knowing their leadership was under the same fire that Livio was laying at the feet of the three Corporals.

"So," Livio plonked himself back down on his chair, his face still showing his displeasure, he flicked open a folder, "I have decided to completely rearrange the troops, see if we cannot better match you all. Any objections?"

"Well," Valentino opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, before remembering that he'd already lost half of his troop, "No Sir."

"I'm so glad," Livio rolled his eyes, his retort sarcastic, "Get everyone packed up. Even if they don't move troop I want them moving room or bed. This group need a new start before we become the laughing stock of the military. I want everyone in the briefing room tomorrow morning, 0800, sharp. Dismissed..."

*

"Hey, do you need a hand with anything?" Finished his own packing, Dani's announcement surprising them, having expected one of them to be shifted, Alex sighed, stepping into Maria's room and closing the door, "Please talk to me... I am so sorry..."

Pushing things into her rucksack, Maria kept her back firmly to him, "No, thank you, I can manage."

"Maria..."

Turning around, a sadness on her face, Maria shook her head, "Please don't..."

"I just..." Stepping across the room, stopping when she took a step back, the look on his face akin to a wounded animal, Alex nodded slowly, hurt, "Right..."

Regretting her harshness, everything just too much, Maria put the hoodie in her hand down, "Look Alex, I don't blame you. I'm mad at us, not just you. I just need to get my head down and get on with things..."

"So we can't even be friends anymore?"

Smiling, shaking her head at the dirty smirk that passed across Alex's face at that, Maria laughed softly, "We were never friends..."

"We kind of were..." Alex laughed softly, memories of their time in basic training flooding back.

"We met when my friends thought you were a civvy and dared me to give you a lap dance in that bar..."

"I remember," Alex bit his lip, that one of his favourite memories, taking a step closer, relieved when she didn't move away, "I also remember that it was you that dragged me into the bathroom the next night when our paths crossed again..."

Blushing bright red, the confident effect of the Cheeky Vimto something she still couldn't quite believe, Maria didn't move as one of Alex's hands snaked around her waist, "I know..."

"And then we went on the same course..." Alex wrapped his other hand around Maria's waist, pulling her closer, "Then another same course... Then we were in sick bay at the same time..."

Her voice barely a whisper, her face almost buried in his chest, resisting looking up, knowing looking at the eyes would be fatal, Maria nodded, "I know."

"And then you disappeared from my life for a whole year and I thought that we were all done..." One hand moving lower, curving over the roundness of her ass, the other coming up to her face, gentle yet firm fingers lifting her chin, Alex smiled, "And then we end up here, at the same time..."

"Alex..."

"There has to be a reason we keep ending up in the same place..." Licking his lips, smirking when she instinctively copied him, the confidence he'd built in that year, mostly using the things she had taught him, oozing from him, Alex leant down, their lips almost touching, "There's got to be a reason..."

Crashing their mouths together, packing forgotten, Maria whimpered as Alex stumbled them toward the bed, his hands roaming as his teeth nipped at her lip, another encounter added to the many, another moment where she couldn't resist him.

*

"You ok?" Dani put his head around the door, frowning at the sight of Tito perched on the end of his bed, the younger man chewing on his nails, a habit Dani had noticed on other occasions where he was understandably nervous, "Tito?"

"Do you know what troop I'll be in?" Looking up, concern written all over his face, Tito sighed, "I don't think Corporal Rossi will approve of my training regime...."

"I don't," Closing the door Dani padded over, taking a perch next to him, "I'll speak to whoever's troop you are in, explain things. They're used to me doing things differently from them so they'll understand."

"It's different," Tito sighed, putting his notebook down, his records of everything he'd done, every mile he'd run, every kilogram he'd lifted, noted down meticulously, "Corporal Lorenzo doesn't like diaries, I heard, he wants everything done electronically..."

"You have the right to keep a diary," Dani smiled, reassuringly, "Admittedly if he doesn't agree he doesn't have to give you time to complete it during sessions, but he can't actually stop you... And don't believe everything you hear about Lorenzo or Rossi, there are a lot of bullshit stories about, I'm sure you heard plenty about me before you arrived..."

"No," Tito shook his head, before smiling at Dani's amused look, nodding, "Yeah... Not as many as about the others though! And they were all bullshit... Especially the one about you not being easy to talk too, that's utter bullshit."

"I'm glad," Dani laughed, "That it's bullshit, not that I am easy to talk too... Even if it is reputation ruining."

Tito chuckled, Dani's humour similar to his, "It could be worse."

"I'm sure," Dani smiled again, "Listen Fabio is already asleep, do you want to go for a pint? I can tell you my best tips for surviving life with Rossi or Lorenzo?"

Nodding, everything already neatly packed, Tito smiled, "That'd be great. Should I text Alex and Maria?"

"I think," Dani rolled his eyes, "...they're busy..."

"Oh right, they've not packed yet?" Tito paused, catching Dani's look, and laughed, "They're talking again then?"

"I don't think they're talking exactly...."

*

Ricky                                        Is your troop being moved about?

Jorge                                       Everyone is being moved. If not troop then room/bunk. Did Vale not explain this?

Ricky                                        He kind of did, but he was weird. Bradley thinks people are being kicked off the course?

Jorge                                       Nobody is being kicked off the course.

Jorge                                       As far as I'm aware. Suppo would have said I think.

Ricky                                        I wonder if I'll be in your troop?

Jorge                                       We'll find out soon. Try not to worry x

*

Putting his phone on the shelf Jorge wondered, momentarily, about the prospect of having Ricky in his troop, the extra chances for spending time together, without risky sneaking around making him smile, before his blood ran cold at the thought of other options. Cal in his troop. That man, with that mouth, the sloppy, rude, glorious mouth, in his troop, causing problems daily. And then, shit, the worst prospect of all, Ricky and Cal, in the same troop, together, without Jorge, chatting, and drinking and sharing secrets...

*

"I realised recently that we had a problem," Livio held his hands up, stood in front of the assembled group, "And when I say we, I mean we... Because whilst you are the ones on the course, you are the ones training and being assessed for something new, we, me, Captain Alzamora, Captain Jarvis, the Corporals who lead you troop and every single P.T. instructor and assessor on this camp, are also being assessed. The various branches of the military whence you came sent us their best, the cream of their crop, and if you don't pass that does not only reflect on you, it reflects on us..."

Letting that message settle for a few moments, Livio put his hands in his pockets, combining that and casual clothes to take the edge of formality off the meeting, "I've decided to rearrange the troops because some of the groupings are not working. There is no-one here who is being punished by a move, there is no one person who sparked this and there is to be no blame..."

Ignoring the red faces in the assembled group, some justifiably so, some making him curious, Livio went on, "We need four solid troops because you will not pass this course alone, and we will not pass our assessment of getting you through this course alone. We must work together. So please take this restart as I intend it to be. A new platform on which you can all shine... If you do not move troop please move room, or bunk. Tomorrow morning you start your training again from a clean slate, I will not be this generous twice..."

"Corporal Rossi," Livio nodded as Valentino moved forward, "You will switch to C Block, individual bedrooms. Private Vinales and Private Herrera you will form Yellow Troop with Corporal Rossi. Go, settle in..."

"Sir," Almost perfectly in time the three acknowledge Livio before picking up their bags and leaving the hall.

"Orange troop, Corporal Pedrosa..."

"Sir..."

"You'll remain in the same accommodation, A block," Livio smiled, "Privates Quartararo, Rabat and Smith, join Corporal Pedrosa please..."

"Yes sir!"

"Lorenzo, Blue Troop, B block..."

"Sir," Jorge's voice held a slight tremor, barely noticeable, realising that there were only two troops left and Ricky and Cal were both still waiting.

"Espargaro, Rins and Marquez Alex..."

"Sir," His worst nightmare having come true Jorge nodded, trying desperately to stay outwardly calm, "Don't forget your jacket this time Pol..."

"Oh shit yeah!" Pol grabbed his jacket, forgotten again, before scuttling out of the hall behind Jorge.

"Gentlemen," Livio addressed Marc, Cal and Ricky, "We feel you are amongst the strongest candidates, being without a full time Corporal will test your skills to the limit. However, our Captains here have a vast wealth of knowledge, make use of it..."

"Yes sir!"

"You are in the same block as before, Marquez and Crutchlow show Cardus where he's going. Good luck gentlemen."

"Thank you Sir."

Waiting until the last person had left the room Livio turned to Emilio and Lin, "Let's hope it's a bit fucking calmer from here on in!"


	10. Rank

"Do you mind if I go an make a call Corporal?"

"Bradley," Dani smiled, friendly and warm, the newest member of his troop obviously used to a different set up, his method different from Jorge and Vale's, "It's Dani when we're here... And you don't have to ask. Down time is down time, how you spend it is up to you. As long as you are ready on time tomorrow then what you do tonight is entirely up to you."

"Right, great, thanks Cor-Dani..." Bradley nodded, somewhat unnerved by Dani, every senior soldier and officer he'd ever worked under before much more formal, "I'm going to go to my room and make that call then. I'll probably just turn in after that, I'm an early bedder..."

"No worries. Goodnight Bradley."

"Night. Night Tito."

"Night..." Tito chuckled after the door shut behind Bradley, him and Dani on the sofa in the designated lounge area, "He'll get used to you..."

"I hope so," Dani frowned, always baffled why being a nice guy was such a surprise to people.

"He will, I did, Alex did, Maria did,  Fabio has..."

"You did?" Dani looked surprised, "You were thrown by me?"

"Yeah!" Tito chuckled, a deep, hearty sound, "You are unusual Corporal Pedrosa..."

"I'm not _that_ unusual, am I?" Unsure if he should be offended or proud Dani narrowed his eyes, "You were really thrown by me?"

"You confuse the shit out of me Dani," Tito sat up straighter, regretting the third bottle of beer, his tongue too loose, "I mean, you are different."

"Different?" Dani queried.

"Yeah," Deliberately vague, Tito nodded toward the tv, "Why do we watch this shit?"

"I'm not sure," Watching Tito's face, the younger man always saying more by his gestures than his words, Dani bit his lip, confused, Tito's body language unusually stiff and awkward, "Tito?"

"Hmm?" Turning to Dani, them slightly closer than he expected, Tito swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice normal, hoping the slightly higher pitch was only audible to him, "What?"

"Is something wrong?" Taking a sip of beer, on his second bottle, Dani frowned, "Did you want to be moved?"

"No!" Tito shook his head, vehement, "God no. I'm happy here. You are a great Corporal. You get me... I..."

"You?"

"I was really worried I'd be moved," Tito admitted, his cheeks pinking slightly in shy embarrassment, "I don't think Corporals Rossi or Lorenzo would get my way of working..."

"Jorge would," Dani disagreed, tone kind, face still turned toward Tito, "He's a perfectionist too. Vale, I dunno. His style has changed."

"I'm really glad I stayed here..." Tito smiled, his grin widening as Dani smiled back, noticing things about the older man for the first time, the way his eyes darkened when he smiled. Catching himself Tito coughed lightly, "Another beer?"

"Please..."

*

"No way."

"Yes."

"Nooooo!"

"Yes!"

"No way..."

"Yes, way."

"Not a chance."

"Honestly!"

"Don't believe you!"

"It's true."

"Nah, not believing that."

"I swear!"

"On what?"

"On anything, _everything_!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You are telling me that Corporal Lorenzo _dances_?" Tito shook his head, five beers in, scoffing, "No way."

"I am deadly serious," Dani nodded, trying to show his seriousness, four beers making that slightly more difficult than normal, "Jorge, _Corporal Lorenzo_ , went to dance lessons because they improved his core, he says..."

"Noooooo!" Tito laughed, before shaking his head, "No way. Really? Really really?"

"Really really," Dani chuckled at the look on Tito's face, the younger man torn between disbelief and desperation for it to be true, "Jorge is... a... _ballroom dancer_..."

"Noooooo!" Tito dissolved into giggles, the vision of Jorge twirling around the room not marrying with the stern-faced Corporal, "That's brilliant!"

"I know," Dani giggled, a higher pitched sound that Tito expected to hear, making him laugh, which made Dani laugh more, until they were both creased, leaning into the middle of the sofa, beer in hand, giggling.

*

"Why d'you be soldier?" Tito giggled, his own slurring amusing, slumped into the middle of the sofa, he and Dani propping each other up, shoulder to shoulder, "Why did you decide to be a soldier?"

Dani shrugged, giggling as Tito frowned at the movement, "Wasn't many jobs in my town. Used to be lots of industries, big factories, but not so many now... You?"

"I want to achieve something that my family can't pay for," Tito shrugged, deliberately bumping Dani's shoulder hard, giggling at the smaller man's curses as his beer splashed on his trousers, "No-one can even try and say my father paid for this..."

Dani chuckled, deeper than they both expected, making them both laugh, "That would be a weird thing for your father to pay for..."

"It would!" Tito giggled, forgetting for a moment how much he hated the accusations that everything he'd achieved before had been bought for him, " We've run out of beer."

"Probably for the best," Puffing out his cheeks, Dani sighed, "We have to practise the assault course tomorrow... I'll get my arse kicked if you are too hungover."

"Oops... I don't mean to get you in trouble..."

"I don't mind," Dani smiled, looking at Tito, both of them slumped together, no beer left, "You have pretty eyes. Sorry! That was inappropriate."

"I don't mind," Tito smiled, "A compliment is a compliment is..."

"A compliment?" Dani laughed at Tito's nod, "I'm not supposed to compliment junior soldiers really... Why are you laughing?"

"I've..." Breathless from a fit of giggles, Tito snorted, "I've just got a vision of you running around complimenting senior officers...."

"Oh my god!" Dani buckled with laughter, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, "Nice tie Major!"

"Cool shoes Colonel!"

"Shiny buttons Sergeant Major!"

"Shiny buttons?" Tito laughed loud, shushing himself, wincing in case he disturbed Fabio, "That's a shit compliment!.... Pretty eyes is much better..."

"Well the Sergeant Major doesn't have pretty eyes," Dani frowned, before laughing, "You do though. You don't have shiny buttons..."

"Thanks," Tito giggled again, his head turned toward Dani, both of them leant back on the sofa, only a few inches between their faces, "You have pretty eyes too... And nice lips..."

"Thanks," Dani blushed, suddenly shy, ignoring the warning claxon going off in the long forgotten sensible part of his brain, his tongue flicking out, instinctive, as he glanced at Tito's mouth, "So do you."

"I'm really glad I didn't get moved..."

"Me too."

"I like it here."

"So do I, and I like you being here."

"Cool."

"It is."

Inching closer, slowly, both of them thinking, then discarding any sensible thoughts, until their noses touched, their eyes locked together, before their lips brushed, soft and gentle, little butterfly kisses, until they were sure the other wasn't going to run and mouths began to move, lips caressing, tongue sneaking out, soft, languid, just relaxing, losing themselves in each other.

*

On his side, between Tito and the back of the sofa, Dani smiled as he pulled away, a trail of saliva linking their lips, "Tito..."

"Sssh..." Suddenly more sober than before, the taller man smiled, one hand on Dani's chest, on top of his shirt, the other around his waist, "I know it won't get me better results, I trust that it won't get me worse ones, so unless you are about to tell me that there is a Mrs Pedrosa somewhere then can we just not talk about this now?"

"Ok... It's just, with my rank and..."

"You're a really good kisser," Tito grinned at Dani's blushed cheeks, the smaller man incredibly cute with his swollen, wet lips and dark eyes, "It's ages since someone just kissed me..."

"Did you just basically tell me to shut up and kiss you?" Dani smirked, hand snaking under Tito's t-shirt, the contact skin-to-skin, not pushy , everything clear that it was going no further than a lot of kissing, laughing at Tito's coy nod, both of them suddenly a lot more sober and a little more shy, "Ok then..."


	11. Evaluation

+4475161231234                        Are you asleep?

Marquez M                                  No.

+4475161231234                        Sorry about this morning. I didn't get much warning of the plans. Couldn't let you know.

Marquez M                                  That's ok.

+4475161231234                        Blunt honesty ok with you?

Marquez M                                  Fine by me.

+4475161231234                        I think you need your evaluation asap... It's been pressing on my mind since we were interrupted...

Marquez M                                  It's been bothering me a lot too... Should I come over?

+4475161231234                        Yes. Bring your Combat Intelligence manual. This is the main reason you need to speak to me, yes?

Marquez M                                  Yes. It is.

+4475161231234                        Come over then.

*

Nerves fluttering in his stomach, knowing the risk he was taking, but remembering how good the feel of Emilio's hand was around his cock, Marc reached up to press the buzzer, the curt 'Hello' making him jump, "Hi... Erm... It's Marc."

"Come in."

Pushing open the door, tiny differences between his accommodation and the officer's block instantly striking him as he walked up the carpeted stairs, his stomach flip-flopping as he heard a door open on the next landing, his legs not taking him up the stairs as quick as he'd like, yet at the same time he was on the mat, in front of Emilio, too soon, "Hi."

"Come in."

*

Moaning into Emilio's mouth, the older man having shut the door and pounced instantly, his tongue marauding in Marc's mouth, dominating, the harsh kiss making his lungs burn, Marc dropped his book to the floor, trying to regain some composure as Emilio pressed him against the wall.

*

Stumbling forward, Emilio stepping back catching him completely unawares, Marc whimpered, his cheeks going bright red as he heard himself, his head spinning from lack of oxygen and pure lust, "Fuck..."

"Good idea," All formalities gone, even looking different, younger, in a casual shirt and jeans, Emilio smirked, the lusty look in his eyes going straight to Marc's groin. Tilting his head toward his bedroom, no pretence needed, Emilio bit his lip at the look of Marc already, "Bedroom."

Nodding, his legs shaky as he moved, Marc mewled as Emilio's hand reached out for him as he passed, palming him through his jeans, making his knees threaten to give way as Emilio's hand teased his cock briefly before disappearing.

*

"Get on your front," Dropping his boxers, both of them naked after another bruising kiss that involved tugging and pulling at clothes, Emilio opened his top drawer, turning to Marc, who hadn't moved, "Problem?"

"No," Not sounding certain, almost looking confused, Marc growled when Emilio reached for his hair, pulling hard, Marc's feet skittering to keep up as he was yanked toward the older man, his head tilted, giving Emilio perfect opportunity to bite and suck a mark into his neck, below collar level, his teeth sharp enough to make Marc hiss.

"I've had heavy balls for **days** because of you," His eyes shimmering with lust, voice strained, Emilio emphasised his point by rubbing himself against Marc's stomach, his cock leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum on Marc's skin, "We'll have some fun, but right now I want to fuck you... Objections?"

"Fuck no..." Marc shook his head, his cock almost exploding untouched, moving onto the bed, eager, the second Emilio released his grip on his hair.

*

"God you are beautiful..." Kneeling between Marc's legs, his cock resting in the younger man's crack, slippy with lube after he opened Marc, perfunctory and quick fingers that made the younger hiss and wail as he was stretched, Emilio ran a hand down Marc's spine, watching his skin goose bump, "Ready?"

"YES!" Desperate, his head mangled by the fact he'd barely been touched in a way that was for him, yet his body was screaming for more of it, Marc buried his face in the pillow as Emilio's sheathed cock nudged at his entrance, the bluntness of it making him clench, his hole burning as Emilio started to push in, steady and slow, letting him adjust only just enough, not stopping until he was fully seated, his fingers digging into Marc's ass, waiting for him to be ready, "Move!"

Pulling out, Emilio hissed as he pushed slowly back in, Marc's body still adjusting to him, the younger man cursing as the burn intensified as Emilio moved faster, then both of them swearing loud as Emilio hit his prostate and Marc clenched hard, something switching, back to the desperation and neediness of the hallway, the sound of skin slapping as Emilio sawed in and out faster and faster, gripping Marc for purchase. Marc lost himself in the rhythmic bumping of his prostate, his cock trapped against the cotton sheets, not enough friction to be amazing, but Emilio's litany of swearing, combined with the thorough fucking pushing him closer and closer, until he felt Emilio's rhythm begin to falter, his fingers tightening, grip almost painful as he shivered and swore his way over the edge, filling the condom, stilling inside Marc, cock softening, Marc's soft whimper spurring him back to action, inspiring him into pulling out and hauling Marc roughly onto his back, smirking at the scream as he swallowed Marc whole, not taking much to haul the younger into the abyss with him.

*

Stumbling through the door, kicking off his shoes in a weak bid not to disturb his roommates, Marc caught sight of himself in the mirror; dishevelled hair, lips swollen, red and bitten, obvious limp, and several red marks, coverable by uniform, but not casual t-shirt and shivered, Emilio having devoured him, sucking and fingering him to two orgasms in quick succession. Darting into his room he flopped onto his bed and chewed on his lip, his body aching, but his mind already wondering how he could work himself some time alone with Emilio again, soon. 


	12. Helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the delay. Real life and blank brain just got in the way.

Alex                       How is life over in C block? X

Maria                    Busy. Rossi is working us to the bone! How is Lorenzo life? X

Alex                       Weird. He doesn’t work us as hard as I thought he would, but the books are relentless! X

Maria                    Books?

Alex                       Yeah, he’s got all these motivational books. Every night after dinner he reads a bit to us. Sometimes it’s a chapter from a biography one and other nights it’s just quotes. Pol enraged him last night by falling asleep before he finished! X

Maria                    Ha! I bet that went down well!

Alex                       Like a lead balloon! How are you getting on with Maverick? X

Maria                    Alright. He doesn’t say much, pretty much lives in the gym or fiddling with his motorbike. I have the place to myself most nights. X

Alex                       Oh do you indeed…

Maria                    Behave.

Alex                       There are no rules against visiting another block…

Maria                    Alex. Stop it. I don’t want to get in anymore trouble.

Alex                       Ok. I don’t want to get you into any more trouble. Well, I do, but not here ;)

Maria                    Stop it! I need to focus on this maritime counter terrorism study. I only just scraped the last test, the next pass mark is higher.

Alex                       Why don’t I help you study?

Maria                    If you come here we won’t study…

Alex                       Text help then…

Maria                    Text help?

Alex                       Yeah. I’ll quiz you via text

Maria                    I could cheat…

Alex                       You’d be cheating yourself…

Maria                    Fair point. You’ll so be an instructor one day with phrases like that!

Alex                       Pfft I need to pass first!

Alex                       Right if you needed covert air support who would be the best option?

Maria                    658 Squadron. Civilian colours would offer cover opportunities.

Alex                       Good. In what cases would you call for cover air support?

*

Maria                    HALO?

Alex                       Spot on. Stop doubting yourself

Maria                    Thanks.

Alex                       Anytime. Like I said before, I want us to be friends as much as anything else x

Maria                    Really?

Alex                       Well… No. I want to be way more than friends, but I don’t want that fact to stop me being able to be a friend to you when you need it

Maria                    You are such a smooth talker sometimes Marquez

Alex                       Only because you are not here. If we were face-to-face I’d be all red and stuttering…

Maria                    If we were face-to-face you’d be saying nothing because your tongue would be down my throat…

Alex                       Well, yes, there is that ;)

Maria                    You are extremely bad for my willpower…

Alex                       I could come over and be extremely bad in person – it’ll be much more satisfying than being extremely bad over the text… ;)

Maria                    What if we get caught?

Alex                       Everyone knows. If we get caught people just think “Oh, they are a couple rather than just a one off” and I don’t think that is necessarily a bad thing

Maria                    How do I even disagree with that?!

Alex                       You don’t ;)

Maria                    Rossi said he’ll be back by 7…

Alex                       I’ll make sure I’m gone by 8 ;)

Maria                    IF I let you come over you’ll be gone by 6.30…

Alex                       When you let me come over I’ll be gone by 6.50…

Maria                    I won’t let you come over if you don’t behave

Alex                       If I behave you’ll be thoroughly disappointed

Maria                    Alex…

Alex                       Maria…

Maria                    I’m serious

Alex                       Ok. I’ll do you a deal…

Maria                    Hmm?

Alex                       You slide your hand into your pants and tell me you are not dripping wet already and I’ll behave… If you are (and I know you will be) then you’ll stop all the bullshit and just let me come over so that we can both get what we want…

Maria                    You are so bossy by text

Alex                       Hand?

Maria                    I’m not actually doing it!

Alex                       You are…

Maria                    Alex!

Alex                       Maria…

Maria                    Fine, but maybe I’ll enjoy it so much I won’t need you at all…

*

“Alex!” Maria pushed her head back into the pillow, growling at the gentle shake of the head from Alex, the smirk on his face infuriating, but her too far gone to stop, “Fuck…”

“Don’t stop…” Dropping his t-shirt to the floor he reached for his belt, his eyes locked on her; on her back, naked on her bed, her feet planted firmly on the mattress, legs open, her own fingers teasing and toying with herself, Alex took a deep, shuddery, breath, trying to regain some control over his cock, wanting to last more than a few strokes.

*

“ ** _Alex!_** Please…” One hand gripping the sheet, the other still gently stroking her clit, so close to the edge it was almost painful, Maria closed her eyes, letting the feelings wash over her, three of Alex’s fingers inside her, still, letting, _making_ , her do all of the work, the new confident Alex even better than ever, “Fuck…”

Reaching for a condom with his free hand, patience stretched to breaking point, Alex’s voice was a needy growl, “I thought you’d never ask…”


	13. Error

Limping his way along the corridor Marc stopped outside the office door, the dark mahogany wood suddenly more intimidating than any potential enemy, taking a calming breath before raising his hand to knock on the glass, waiting for the sharp ‘Enter’ before opening the door and hobbling in.

“Marquez…” Emilio frowned, something in the younger man’s gait not right, “What can I do for you?”

Shuffling forward, Marc winced, pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket, “The medic sent me with this, Sir…”

“The medic?” Sitting up straighter Emilio frowned in concern, “You’re injured?”

Handing Emilio, the paper Marc blushed bright red, “I have five stitches, Sir…”

“Stitches,” Reading the scrawl Emilio looked up confused, “How did you end up with stitches in your arse Marquez?”

Face crimson Marc sighed, “I… sat… on the lamp Sir, accidentally.”

“You _sat_ on a lamp?”

“Yes Sir,” Marc wished the ground would open up under his feet, wanting to be anywhere other than where he was, “Sorry Sir.”

“You’ve been excused from my PT session tomorrow because you **_sat_** on a lamp?” Emilio shook his head in disbelief, fixing Marc with a look, “What really happened?”

“I…”

“Marquez,” Emilio’s tone was warning, “The medics don’t give a shit how you got injured as long as it doesn’t interfere with their treatment… I, however, do give a shit. What happened?”

“I fell on the lamp…” Marc paused, trying to think on his feet before sighing, “Cal chucked a ball and I fell on the lamp catching it.”

“A ball?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Inside your accommodation?”

“Yes Sir.”

“You are missing my PT session because you were playing _catch ball_ badly _inside_ your _military accommodation_?”

“Erm… Yes Sir.”

“You jeopardised your place on this course by playing catch ball… Inside your room?” Emilio looked up at Marc, his eyes darkening, “You are seriously telling me that?”

“Yes Sir,” Marc fidgeted, “Sorry Sir.”

“Get out…” Emilio shook his head, fuming, “Now!”

*

+4475161231234           Tomorrow you’ll come to my office during the PT session

Marquez M                      Yes Sir. I really am sorry Sir.      

+4475161231234           1130. Sharp.

Marquez M                      Yes Sir.

*

Shuffling along the corridor, the tightness of the stitches and dull pain that the medic had warned him about firmly lodged in his left cheek, Marc stopped outside Emilio’s office, the mahogany door once again imposing. Taking several breaths, counting to five each time, before blowing a puff of air out, Marc raised his right hand and rapped on the door, waiting nervously for the clipped shout of permission to enter the room.

"4527931, Private Marquez, White Troop, Sir."

“At ease Marquez,” Barely looking up from his pile of paperwork Emilio nodded toward the spare third desk in the office, “Sit. There is a test for you. You will not be skiving when the rest of your troop are working their arses off.”

“Sir, no Sir,” Marc sat on the seat, barely daring to look at Emilio, just wandering to the desk, quietly sitting down and reading through the questions on the paper in front of him.

*

“65 out of 80…” Emilio hid how impressed he was, none of the questions ones the troops were expected to know yet, “Hmm…”

“81% isn’t bad considering we haven’t covered that stuff yet,” Marc sniped, frustrated at being sat in a corner for several hours without a single word from Emilio, before realizing what he had done, “Sir…”

“You don’t get to be a cheeky prick and excuse it by sticking ‘Sir’ on the end of it,” Emilio shook his head, amused, but hiding it, “Your attitude is shit.”

“My attitude?” Marc shook his head, silently fuming, “Right. If you say so… Sir.”

“What else would you call _sitting on a lamp_ because you were behaving like a twat,” Emilio put down his pen, not hiding his annoyance, “You could have been off the course. You are lucky this is as bad as it gets.”

Slumping back in his chair Marc sighed, “Lucky me…”

*

“Something bothering you Marquez?” Fed up with Marc’s huffing and puffing Emilio looked up, voice sharp, “Am I keeping you from something important?”

“No,” Marc, rage bubbling in his stomach, looked up, glaring at Emilio, “Actually, _Sir_ , you are… You are keeping me from studying properly. Which is what I’d have used this time for.”

“You know, not many people would get away with insolence like that…”

“Not many people would get stuck in a corner with a test designed to make them fail either,” Marc pouted, surly, “Sir…”

“You still think that?” Emilio shook his head, offended, slightly hurt, trying to hide both, “You think I want you to fail this course?”

“Seems like it.”

“Mar…c…” Emilio sighed, putting his pen down, honesty in his voice, “If you fail this course it’ll be the single biggest fuck up of my entire career.”

“Even worse than Fallingbostel?”

“Well…” Emilio paused, trying to read Marc’s face, wondering if he had somehow heard the full story of that night in the Officer’s Mess of if the cheeky upstart was trying to con him into elaborating on one of the many rumours that became bigger and more elaborate with each troop that passed them on, “Fallingbostel?”

“Yes, Sir…” Marc smirked, knowing Emilio wasn’t falling for his, admittedly cheap, attempt at conning him, “Fallingbostel.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about Private,” Emilio smirked at the disappointment on Marc’s face, before turning serious again, “You are, possibly by quite some way, the most able soldier on this course. If you do not pass with distinction, if you do not pass with some sort of promotion or fast-track recommendation than I will consider it a complete personal failure.”

“Well…” Flummoxed, Emilio’s eyes drilling into him, his superior clearly deadly serious, Marc stuttered, “I…”

“And I happen to know that Jarvis and Suppo feel exactly the same…”

“Exactly the same?” Quirking an eyebrow Marc smirked, before the vision of Lin, touching him, made him frown, “Well…”

“That’s karma…” Chuckling at Marc’s face, the sound low and deep, Emilio wiped a tear from his eye, Marc obviously being struck by visions he didn’t want, “Don’t play games with me Marc, I’ll always win…”

“Always?” Marc nodded, slowly, contemplating, “You don’t think I could do anything to shock you?”

“I’m sure you could try…”

“Right…” Getting up from his chair Marc crossed the room, eyes locked on Emilio until he was around the older man’s desk, stood between his legs, “So what do you think I’m going to do now then… Sir?”

“I’m not kissing you in my office Marc,” Emilio shook his head, hairs on his arms standing on end at Marc’s proximity, “Anyone could walk in.”

“Don’t want to kiss you…” Marc sounded cocky, then faltered, “Well I do… But that’s not what I had in mind…”

“No?” Emilio frowned in confusion, then his eyes went wide, Marc dropping to his knees, “Marc…”

“Yes Sir?”

“Get up… Marc?…” Confused as Marc shuffled, on his knees, under his desk, Emilio frowned, “What are you doing?”

“Like you said Sir, anyone could see me,” Reaching for Emilio’s chair, the wheels allowing him to turn Emilio’s knees under his desk, Marc smirked, “Now they can’t…”

“Marc, you can’t…” Suddenly boneless Emilio bit his lip, Marc’s hands going to his fly, his cock out in the cool air in double quick time, before it was surrounded by hot, wet, heat just as quickly, “Fuck… Marc…”

“Caknd rfkdc hefre…” Chuckling at Emilio’s swearing, the vibrations of Marc speaking around his cock making the older man snake one hand under his desk, gripping his hair tight, thrusting into his face, Marc redoubled his efforts, hollowing his cheeks to tease the older man even more.

“Emilio, have you seen the P4 files?”

Freezing, one hand in Marc’s hair, the other on his desk, fingertips digging into the wood, Emilio shook his head as Lin bustled into the room, “No…”

“Suppo wants to see Vinales’ file, he is wondering if we should have him on the same track as Marquez,” Lin stopped, looking at Emilio, “Are you ok?”

“Fine,” Trying not to make his voice a squawk, Marc’s tongue slowly teasing his cock, slipping under and around it, Emilio nodded, shrugging, “Just tired.”

“Ok,” Lin stopped his frantic search, grinning at Emilio, “Did Marquez fail his test?”

“Yeah,” Feeling bad, not wanting Marc to know how much they’d been talking about him, Emilio nodded again, cringing, “65 out of 80…”

“Little shit,” Lin shook his head, amused, “Anyone else would have flunked that big time.”

“I know…” Emilio suppressed a gasp, Marc’s teeth grazing against him slightly, like a silent warning, “He’s something else…”

“He is,” Lin acknowledged, before spotting a yellow file from the corner of his eye, “KNEW IT!”

“Knew what?” Emilio began to panic, visions of being kicked out of the army, his name tarnished, mutters of ‘Fallingbostel’ being switched for ‘dishonorable discharge’, before smiling as Lin hauled the file out of a bundle, holding it up in triumph, “Ah, good.”

“I shall leave you in peace. Don’t work too hard…” Lin chuckled as Emilio groaned, assuming it was because of the pile of work on his desk, “See you later…”

“You are a fucking nightmare…” Pushing his chair back, his hand in Marc’s hair pulling the younger man from under the desk painfully, Emilio shook his head, eyes dark, “A proper nightmare… Finish what you started…”

“Yes Sir…”


	14. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not a happy, fluffy Christmas chapter. Just timing i'm afraid.

Ricky                                      I must have been evil in a previous life

Jorge                                     ???

Ricky                                      Like serial killer evil. Properly nasty. Must have been

Jorge                                     Why?

Ricky                                      Because the world is determined to fuck up my chances of passing this course

Jorge                                     What happened?

Ricky                                      Well firstly I failed

Ricky                                      Several times

Ricky                                      Whilst being surrounded by you, Aleix & Co who all passed…

Jorge                                     Are you drunk?

Ricky                                      Then I got injured so couldn’t try again

Ricky                                      Then I got in again and I got put in Rossi’s troop

Jorge                                     Where are you?

Ricky                                      I really thought that moving troop would be my chance

Jorge                                     Is it not?

Ricky                                      What do you think?!

Jorge                                     I don’t know. I have no idea what is going on

Ricky                                      Maybe you should think about it really hard and then you’ll get it…

Jorge                                     What’s going on babe?

Ricky                                      How was your first aid course? Babe?.......

Ricky                                      Fucking wanker

Jorge                                     Where are you?

Jorge                                     Ricky?

Jorge                                     Look, tell me where you are and we’ll talk

Ricky                                      You’ll lie you mean

Jorge                                     I didn’t lie

Ricky                                      Liar

Ricky                                      It’s bad enough I have to be your dirty little secret

Jorge                                     That’s not how it is. It’s just complicated

Ricky                                      Yeah. Really fucking complicated

Ricky                                      Well, I say we simplify things

Jorge                                     Babe, please

Ricky                                      Fuck you

Jorge                                     Ricky please. Let’s talk.

Ricky                                      Go talk to Cal. I’m sure he’ll listen

Jorge                                     I love you

Jorge                                     Ricky?

Jorge                                     Baby please tell me where you are

Jorge                                     ???

Jorge                                     We’ve been together too long and through too much to end things via text

Jorge                                     Talk to me. Please

Jorge                                     Babe?

*

Jorge                                     What the fuck did you say to Ricky?

Crutchlow                           Who is this?

Jorge                                     You know who it is. What did you say to him?

Crutchlow                           Didn’t say anything

Jorge                                     Bullshit

Crutchlow                           The three of us had a general chat about some previous fun times, but no names were mentioned

Jorge                                     What EXACTLY did you say?

Crutchlow                           Nothing! Seriously. We’re just trying to fish for details from Marquez

Jorge                                     Marquez?

Crutchlow                           Yeah he’s got someone on the sly, we were just trying to pull some details from him

Jorge                                     So how did that end with you telling Ricky?

Crutchlow                           I didn’t! Seriously mate. I mentioned no names and said nothing in specific

Jorge                                     Did you mention the first aid course?

Crutchlow                           Not specifically

Jorge                                     But in a non-specific way?

Crutchlow                           I may have mentioned the pub car park blow job…

Jorge                                     How detailed?

Crutchlow                           Hardl

Crutchlow                           I may have mentioned the pub car park blow job…

Jorge                                     How detailed?

Crutchlow                           Hardly any. It was just when we were talking about Marquez’s brother and Maria

Jorge                                     You must have said something!

Crutchlow                           I honestly didn’t

*

Jorge                                     Did you tell them about your lip?

Crutchlow                           Ah… Yeah…

Jorge                                     Shit

Crutchlow                           How would he know from that?

Jorge                                     He did the washing. There was a lot of your blood on my clothes…

Jorge                                     I told him one of the guys fell in the pub car park. Bust his lip…

Crutchlow                           Shit. Sorry mate

Jorge                                     Not your fault. Don’t suppose you know where he is?

Crutchlow                           No idea

*

Jorge                                     I need to talk to you. Explain everything

Ricky                                      Lie some more you mean?

Jorge                                     No. Explain. Properly. Honestly. Like you deserve

Ricky                                      I deserve more than an explanation

Jorge                                     I know

Ricky                                      I deserve my boyfriend not to accidentally knee people in the face after they’ve blown him in a car park when he gets a fright at a car pulling in

Jorge                                     I know you do. I’m so sorry

Ricky                                      I deserve better than being the pathetic dick who washes the fucking blood out of my boyfriends clothes after that

Jorge                                     You really do. I’m sorry Ricardet, I really am

Ricky                                      Don’t you dare use that name right now, I deserve better than a cheap shot like that

Jorge                                     You do. You really do. It was a crazy, stupid mistake and I hate myself for it

Ricky                                      Why?

Jorge                                     I don’t even have an answer for that. I was drunk, but that wasn’t why. It just happened and I can’t even explain

Ricky                                      I deserve an explanation. I want an explanation

Jorge                                     I wish I could give you one, but I just can’t. I don’t know why

Ricky                                      Well I deserve better than that

Ricky                                      And I deserve better than you

*

Picking up his phone Ricky sighed, twelve missed calls glowing on the screen, all received in the short time it took him to have a shower. Swiping the screen he clicked onto his voicemail, not surprised to hear Jorge’s voice.

“I really wish you’d answer… I don’t even really know what to say. Sorry doesn’t cut it, not at all. I love you, I honestly love you. I love 90% of our life and I know all the secrecy bits that I hate are my fault… … I wish I could tell you why I let what happened with Cal happen, but I don’t know. I’m not just saying that as a cop out… … … … … I think I was scared. We’d just bought the house, and I know we’ve lived together off base for years, but never in _our_ house. I want you in my life. I want to marry you. I want us to have a family. I want us to throw open our front door on Christmas Day for my Mum and Laura and your folks and Fer and your nieces and everyone… But I also want us both to have our careers. We can be out together and both be in this unit. We can’t be out together and both progress because we’ll not be allowed to compete for positions. One of us will have to compromise to follow the other and that terrifies me because the idea that we wake up one day with one of us bitter and angry is terrifying… … And I want my Dad to be proud of me. I know that’s so shit of me because of everything he has done, but he wanted to be in this unit so much… It’s the one thing he’s proud of me for… … God Ricky I’m so sorry… I barely even remember it… I love you so much. If there’s **anything** I can do to fix this I will. _Anything_ … You are everything to me. The past ten years have been… I’m so so sorry Ricky. I’m so sorry.”

Tapping the screen, Jorge’s sniffing upsetting him as much as the words, Ricky flopped down on his bed, tears streaming down his face, everything hurting, his world in turmoil.

*

Curled up on his bed, tears rolling down his face, Jorge screwed his eyes shut, the prospect of losing Ricky tearing him apart, knowing it was his own fault making it so much worse.

*

Glancing at each other with a frown Emilio and Lin put down their pens in sync, Emilio the first to react, “Enter!”

“Sorry to disturb…”

“That’s ok,” Lin interjected quickly, the younger man’s eyes rimmed red, his posture appalling, obviously upset, “What can we do for you?”

“I… I need to leave.”

“The course?” Emilio nodded toward the empty chair, “Why don’t you grab a seat, tell us what is going on?”

“The course… The military… I just, need to leave…”


	15. Sofa Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Tito chapter on Liz's birthday because it would be rude not too!

“You wouldn’t think of Bradley and Pol as being mates,” Putting down his slice of pizza Tito chuckled, “They’re very different…”

Dani laughed, equally surprised, “Yeah, I wasn’t expecting that either. Takes all sorts I suppose.”

“So, do you think my assault course time was ok? Captain Alzamora didn’t seem too impressed,” Tito frowned, worried, “I’m not sure I can do it much quicker, I mean, I’ve been practising, but…”

“Your time is fine,” Dani smiled, voice reassuring, “Alzamora will only say ‘good job’ on the last day. It’s his job to pull every millisecond out of everyone.”

“Maverick’s time looks much better…”

“They were out in the morning, it wasn’t raining,” Taking a swig of beer, both staying on camp for the weekend, home too far away to travel for a short time, Dani reassured him, “Seriously, I’d tell you if there was a problem.”

“What about Fabio? He seems to be struggling.”

“He is,” Dani pulled a face, sighing slightly, “I think he’s just too young… But we’ll do our best to pull him through. Bradley was helping him with the drill practise last night, you’ve been pitching in with the theory tests and I’ll try and help him through the assault course some more. I think next year when he’s a bit bigger he’ll nail it…”

“Do you think he’ll fail this year?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Dani shrugged, seriously disappointed that it did look like Fabio was going to fail, “I just don’t know how else to get him through it.”

“I think he’s got a better chance with you than with anyone else,” Tito smiled, “We all have.”

“You think?” Dani frowned, slightly unsure of his role sometimes, not the most confident, “Some people think because I was never top of the class…”

“You are top of the Corporal class… I’d have failed by now, Fabio would have failed by now, Maria and Alex wouldn’t have got the backing from anyone else that you gave…” Tito nodded, Dani surprised that any of the troops were aware of the fact he’d spoken up for the young couple to their superior officers, “Everyone thought that was really cool of you…”

“It wasn’t much,” Dani shrugged, blushing slightly, “I just don’t think it made any difference to their performance on the course.”

“I don’t think who someone is sharing a bed with is anyone’s business…” Tito took a drink, his eyes on Dani, atmosphere crackling slightly, “If it doesn’t affect your work then it’s personal.”

“I agree…” Dani nodded, swallowing at the way Tito had leant back in his chair, his head tipped back, his neck exposed, “But you know what the military is like… Everything is everyone’s business… Especially when ranks are involved…”

“I think people should just keep their business private…” Putting his empty bottle back on the table, Tito looked at Dani, just honesty on his face, “I don’t give a shit what anyone thinks about my life… I just want to do my best in work and live my own life out of work…”

“That’s what I’ve always tried to do,” Dani smiled, “Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t.”

“That’s just life…” Tito laughed, “I recorded the football last night if you fancy de-camping to the sofa?”

“Yeah,” Dani nodded, nerves bubbling in his stomach, “Sure.”

*

Laid on the sofa, Tito half on top of him, both of them with hands wandering under t-shirts, Dani pulled his mouth away with a smile, “I thought you wanted to watch the football?”

“Shit match…” Tito pressed their mouths back together, both of them gentle, every move edged with shyness, opening his lips at the flicker of Dani’s tongue, swallowing a soft moan from the elder as let his tongue in, chasing it with his own, them tangling languidly, one of Dani’s hands moving down Tito’s back, resting just above his jeans, fingers drawing soft patterns in the small of his back, eliciting a moan and goosebumps.

*

Shifting slightly, grinding his crotch against Tito’s, both of them hard, Dani echoed Tito’s groan. Nipping along his jaw, Dani kissed and nipped down Tito’s neck, things getting hotter as Tito’s hands traced down Dani’s back, pausing at his waistband before continuing, sliding into his back pockets, fingers digging into Dani’s ass as Dani strummed his tongue against his pulse point, hint of sharp teeth making Tito shiver, both of them thrusting, gently, against the other, the friction glorious.

*

“Oh, fuck, Dani…” Tito threw his head back, Dani kissing a trail down his front, both of them having shyly peeled their tops off with trembling fingers, neither speaking, Tito just nodding when Dani gripped the hem of his t-shirt, the older man slightly taking the lead, football long forgotten. Biting his lip, Dani’s tongue finding one of his nipples, his fingers dancing down his side, making Tito shiver, in a good way, “Oh god…”

Being brave Dani moved lower, tracing his tongue down Tito’s happy trail, looking up at the taller man as his fingers rested on the waistband of his jeans, the button in his fingers, seeking, and getting, permission to pop it open, tugging enough to expose Tito’s black cotton boxers, leaning in to let his hot breath wash over Tito, his cock rock hard, as Dani’s hands reached for his boxers, “Ok?”

“Yes,” Tito gasped, his balls tingling, cock aching, Dani’s breath and proximity making his hips twitch off the sofa, “Please, fuck Dani, please…”

Taking a breath, always nervous of getting things wrong, Dani tugged Tito’s boxers out of the way, his cock springing free, hitting Dani’s cheek, making Tito swear, Dani jump and both of them chuckle. Licking his lips, that making Tito groan, Dani leant in, remembering what he liked, letting his tongue brush over Tito’s tip, the taller man cursing loud, before opening his mouth, covering his teeth with his lips and letting Tito slide into his mouth, surrounding him with hot wetness, gaining confidence in the way Tito was making noises, hollowing his cheeks and sliding him deeper, concentrating, ignoring the ache in his own pants for a while, totally focussed on Tito.

*

“ _Shiiiit…_ ” Dani gasped, biting his lip hard, Tito having hauled him up the sofa by his hair, crashing their mouths back together as he thrust his hand down Dani’s pants, wrapping his fingers around Dani’s cock, tugging him close to the edge, before impatiently pushing Dani’s jeans out of the way, both of them wriggling their bottom clothing to the floor, before Tito was on top of him again, both of them swearing loud as their cocks came into contact, rutting against each other, desperate for relief, finding it as Dani’s hand reached down to wrap around them both, it not taking long until his hand was covered in cum, Tito exploding first, biting Dani’s lip as he did, hauling him over too, leaving them both breathless.

*

“Do you think they’ll notice?” Dani frowned, standing in the lounge in boxers, cloth in his hand, looking at the sofa.

“No…” Tito came back in, beer in hand, equally boxer clad, wrapping himself around Dani from behind, “It’s all gone, stop worrying…”

“Thanks...” Dani smiled, taking a drink of the beer, Tito tilting it against his lips, “Maybe we should take any future action to my room though… Cum stains on the sofa is not cool…”

“Oh I dunno,” Tito laughed, blushing despite his words, “It was kinda cool…”


	16. Enemy schedule

“At ease gentlemen, and Ms Herrera” Livio stood in front of the group, all four troops assembled on the parade ground on a cold, drizzly morning, “As you are aware being part of the elite means being prepared for everything and anything… You have all been training toward the midway test next week. You have been putting in a lot of effort, however, in our world the enemy does not work to a schedule. Today your enemy is me, because your midway test is not next week. It is today.”

Waiting for the shocked murmuring to calm down Livio put his hands on his hips, “To be the best you have to be ready at a moment’s notice. You have one hour to have breakfast if you have not done so, eat carefully, use your time wisely… You will swim five hundred yards, you will give your best in push ups, sit ups and pull ups before you will run for one and a half miles… After that you will have one hour to sit the test paper. This is now serious. You must hit a mark of ninety percent, or higher, to continue on this course. To fail today is not abject failure, you have proven yourself just by getting here. This is the most difficult test you have faced so far, good luck.”

*

“Shit, fuck, shit,” Pacing up and down the dorm room Tito had tears in his eyes, “Fuck…”

“Hey…” Closing the door behind him, Bradley and Fabio helping each other do some last minute cramming in the lounge, Dani caught Tito’s hands, forcing the taller man to stop walking, “You’ll be fine… We’ve done this before and you’ve hit the target every time. You can do this.”

“I’m not ready…”

“You are,” Stepping closer, his ears twitching for any hint of the other two leaving the lounge, Dani pulled Tito’s arms around him, “You can do this. You can do it and you will do it. Just like we’ve practised.”

“I don’t…”

“Ssh…” Silencing the taller man by leaning in, pressing their mouths together, Dani let his arms go round Tito’s waist, pulling him closer, the kiss chaste, but relaxing, “You can do this.”

“Yeah,” Tito nodded, reassured, still terrified, but reassured, “Ok.”

“Let’s go cram with the other two,” Dani smiled, letting Tito pull him in again, kiss not quite so chaste, tongues chasing each other around, the knowledge that anyone who failed would be leaving in the back of both of their minds.

*

“Gentlemen…”

Scrambling to attention, Emilio’s arrival catching them off guard, Marc, Cal and Ricky winced about the riotous state of their lounge area, “Sir!”

“At ease guys, can I have a word Cardus?”

“Yes Sir…” Scuttling out of the room, no-one noticing the way Marc had gone to move, expecting Emilio to have been looking for him, Ricky moved into the hallway, Emilio following him and closing the door, “Sir?”

“I just wanted to check on you,” Emilio smiled kindly, “I know it’s not long since you wanted to leave…”

“Yes Sir,” Ricky blushed slightly, remembering his sniffling tears in the office, Emilio and Lin talking to him like parents guiding a hurting child, them obviously realising something, but not who, and working hard to convince Ricky that getting onto the course meant he should fight for his place, “I don’t want to leave.”

“Good,” Emilio smiled, his respect for the way the younger man had buckled down to work, battling obvious personal issues, immense, “You can do this test, you’ve worked hard. It won’t be easy, but you’ll get there.”

“Thank you Sir. I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all we ever ask Private. Good luck.”

*

Alex

| 

Hey. You ok? You’ve got this x  
  
---|---  
  
Maria

| 

Hi. Bricking it. It’s like do or die x  
  
Alex

| 

Well more ‘do or try again next year’ but I know what you mean. You’ll ace it x  
  
Maria

| 

I think you are confusing me with you… x  
  
Alex

| 

Pfft. Confidence, yeah? Remember the breathing exercises during the paper x  
  
Maria

| 

Yeah I will. Thank you x  
  
Alex

| 

Always x  
  
Maria

| 

See you tonight? X  
  
Alex

| 

Oooh is that an invitation? ;-) x  
  
Maria   

| 

Fuck off Marquez x  
  
 

*

“POL!” Jorge almost reached out to slap the younger man in the face, the fact the other man stopped his chanting of military terms the only thing that saved him, “You are winding yourself and Rins up… Stop it.”

Pol was practically bouncing on his tip toes, his trusty tennis ball in his hands, “I need to remember these Corporal!”

“What is in your brain already is there,” Jorge’s tone was calmer, keeping an eye on Rins out the corner of his eye, the younger man going over and over an error he made in the last test paper, “You can’t force in information now, but you can jumble what is already there… So stop. Also your bouncing it wasting energy that you will need.”

“Sorry Corporal.”

“Let’s get our stuff, get down to the parade ground early and warm up properly, make sure no-one picks up an injury. Ok?”

“Yeah. Good. Ok.”

“Rins?”

“Yes Corporal.”

“Espargaro, go tell Marquez the plan…” Waiting until Pol had left the room Jorge turned to the younger man, “You can’t fix the last test. You need to put it out of your mind or you’ll let it fuck up this one too…”

“I know Corporal,” Alex sighed, shaking his head, trying to clear his brain, “I just fucked up so bad, rushing…”

“It’s done,” Firm, but kind, Jorge picked up his jacket, the Corporal’s allowed to go around the course with members of their troop, “Today is a new day. Let’s deal with that…”

*

“Good luck,” Maverick smiled at Maria, his troop mate having decided to go for a jog to warm up.

Maria smiled, genuine and warm, “You too. Tell Corporal Rossi where I’ve gone will you, if he ever gets out the shower!”

“I will do,” Maverick laughed, wondering if Dani or Jorge had gone for a shower after Livio’s announcement, knowing they probably hadn’t, not really bothered, much preferring to prepare on his own, smirking to himself when, right on cue, Vale finally left the bathroom.

“Where is Herrera?” Towel wrapped around his waist Vale dripped water droplets all over the floor, soggy wet footprints forming in the carpet, “She ok?”

“She’s fine,” Maverick laughed, the dawning on Vale’s face that _maybe_ he should have done some work with his troop making the older man’s big eyes even wider than normal, “She’s gone for a warm up jog.”

“Ok. You not jogging?”

“Nah, I’ll do some stretches, saving my energy.”

“Good plan,” Vale nodded in agreement, Maria’s ability to find jogging relaxing and pleasurable alien to him, “So, you think you’ll pass?”

“Hope so.”

“You should reward yourself if you do,” Hand on his towel, mildly aware he was being inappropriate, but Maverick beguiling him, Vale shrugged, “Maybe I’ll reward you if you pass.”

“Maybe,” Maverick moved closer, pinging Vale’s towel open, letting it drop to the floor and openly looking, staring at Vale’s cock, before nodding, “Maybe I’ll let you… I’m going to warm up.”

Left standing in the middle of the room, naked and damp, Vale shook his head, no closer to working out if Vinales was serious or taking the piss than he was before.

*

+4475161231234

| 

Good luck with today. Not that you’ll need it.  
  
---|---  
  
Marquez M

| 

So you do remember me then…  
  
+4475161231234

| 

Don’t be petulant. I had work to do.  
  
Marquez M

| 

Too busy to say good luck in person?  
  
+4475161231234

| 

Yes. I have 11 of you to look after. Those that need me most will get more official time.  
  
Marquez M

| 

And unofficial time?  
  
+4475161231234

| 

Focus on your test Private…  
  
Marquez M

| 

Yes Sir.  
  
+4475161231234

| 

Everyone who passes is getting tomorrow off. Tomorrow is also my day off…  
  
 

*

“Ok people, a little bit of hush please…” Livio waited until the group fell quiet before continuing, everyone assembled in PT gear, “The person who assigned you’re your wrist tag, which you MUST ensure you have checked is working before you set off… Will be the person who you meet at the end of the swim, they will time you rest periods and count your reps in the gym. Make sure you know who they are… Corporals you may swim, run, or whatever with your troops, chivvy them along all you want, but you must NOT help them physically…”

Accepting Livio’s nod Emilio took over, “For the first time there is no second chance on the test. If you hit the base pass marks then you are guaranteed a spot on next year’s course, but to continue this year you must hit the peak time… For your five hundred yard swim your time must be less than nine minutes... You will then rest for ten minutes before you begin your push ups… Your push ups, sit ups and pull ups will all be in two minute bursts; two minutes of push ups, minimum of eighty, then two minutes’ rest, two minutes of sit ups, again eighty minimum, two minutes’ rest and then two minutes of pull ups. You’ll then rest for ten minutes before beginning your run. The time for the run is ten minutes. Quartararo, you should have a sheet with your adjusted timings.”

Taking over again Livio nodded his thanks to Emilio, “If the medics tell you that you are done then you are done… Take water when it is offered, push hard and good luck. Get yourself ready at the edge of the water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering - these times are based on a Navy seal test I found online. They bear no reflection to my gym prowess, or lack thereof lol


	17. Tito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out how the boys and girl did on their test... Each chapter will start the same then will follow one or two of the bunch. I hope this format works out ok! Sorry it has been so long!

Standing by the window, arms folded across his chest, Livio looked up as Lin and Emilio came into the room, nodding as they paused, formalities between the three of them put aside on midway assessment day, “How many have we lost?”

“Four,” Emilio sighed, that number double what they were hoping for, waiting for Lin to close the door, the post-mortem of the test ready to begin, “Fucking **four** of them.”

“Who?”

*

**Tito**

Standing on the edge of the water Tito took a few deep breaths, everything he’d ever wanted resting on the results of this test. Focussing on the bright orange inflatable bouy out in the water, that the halfway point of the swim, he tried to remember Dani’s words, the pace they'd painstakinly planned and the breathing technique he’d taught him. Checking his wrist tag again, making sure his spotter was where he expected him to be, he glanced to the side, catching Dani’s eye before Emilio’s voice cut through the air, getting them ready, before the crack of the starter pistol had him springing into the water.

-

“You are doing really well, keep going, keep pushing,” Dani smiled, Tito’s swim nicely within the time allowed, not the fastest, but enough, his push ups now done, the spotter keeping a close check on the time, “Have some water, you are doing good.”

-

His arms burning Tito felt himself falter, his chin not quite reaching the bar, before he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain, the spotter calling out seventy-five, only five more to go, feeling almost impossible after push ups and sit ups, but trying, pushing, fighting for the result he’d wanted since he was a child.

-

“How’s it going?”

“Not so bad,” Tito laughed, Dani falling into step beside him, jogging something he hated, the older man knowing that and making a point of getting close to him after checking on Fabio and Bradley.

“Good, your timing is okay,” Dani took a swig of water, “You might need to pick the pace up in the last half mile, not by much, but a little. You okay with that?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“Ok, I’m going to run with Fab for a bit and then I’ll be back to you for the last half mile. Okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Dani.”

-

“Alright?”

Tito shook his head, his legs aching and heavy, sweat making his eyes sting, “I don’t think I can…”

“You can,” Dani insisting, dropping the pace a little, keeping a close eye on his watch, knowing exactly how little they had to spare, but how important it was to let Tito catch a breath, “Pour some water over your face, get rid of the sting.”

Following the instruction, Dani’s voice sharp, the tone chosen deliberately to cut through the fog of pain, Tito picked up two cups from the water station, pouring one over his head and taking a drink from the other before chucking both cups aside, “I hate this fucking hill.”

“Everyone hates the hill,” Dani smiled, chucking his own water cup aside, letting them get over the brow of the hill before he took a breath, “Right, you ready to push?”

“I really fucking hate that hill…” Tito glanced at Dani, realising in that look that Dani, red faced and sweaty, was pushing himself to run with Tito, to help him through, “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

“Let’s go,” Stepping up the pace, Tito following his stride, Dani breathed hard, the run the worst bit of the test, the finish line in sight as their feet pounded against the ground.

*

"Well done," Sucking in air as hard as he could, his own lungs burning, Dani nodded, smiling at Tito as he handed him a cup of water, "That was your best time so far."

Hands on his knees, head spinning slightly, Tito looked up, surprised, taking the cup from Dani, their fingers brushing slightly, "I made it?"

"Yeah," Dani laughed softly, Tito's amazement at himself increadily endearing, "You made it. You've got this. Take your time in the exam, read the questions carefully..."

Tito nodded, trying not to yell in delight, getting through the physical element of the course something he'd seriously doubted his ability to do, "I could do this... I could actually get through..."

"You can, and you will," Looking around, checking the coast was clear, Dani briefly squeezed Tito's side, "Go on, you've got five minutes, take it to get yourself in and settled."

Discretely patting Dani's hand as he passed Tito took a final swig of water before chucking his cup away and heading inside, finding his spotter (who'd become his timer) at the desk and finding his seat. Taking a huge breath he counted to ten before nodding his head at the timer and turning over the paper, one hour to complete his challenge.

*

"Hey," Dani looked up from the table, having arranged to meet his troop back in their lounge, food and drink set up for them to celebrate or commiserate, "How did you go?"

Slumping down onto the sofa Tito shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know... I genuinely don't. I think ok, maybe..."

"That's good," Moving from the table to the sofa, his hand brushing Tito's knee, Dani smiled, "If it's a disaster you'd know."

Agreeing, Tito nodded, placing his hand on top of Dani's, the older man lacing their fingers, both slightly on edge in case anyone came back, but needing and wanting the contact, "It's weird because I don't know if I took longer than other people or less time because I don't know when they started..."

"Don't think about anyone else," Dani squeezed his hand, smiling as Tito braved dropping his head onto Dani's shoulder, "You did really well today, really, really well."

Turning to Dani, smile on his face despite his exhaustion, Tito sighed, "I really wish no-one else was coming back here..."

"Me too..." Dani leant in, placing the lightest of kisses on Tito's lips, "We're all off tomorrow..."

"If I'm still here tomorrow..."

"You will be," Leaning in again, knowing it was slightly reckless, but thinking it worth the risk, Dani pressed their mouths together, his tongue flicking out, touching Tito's chapped lips, the younger man instantly opening his mouth, granting him access, meeting Tito's tongue in a twirling dance as their hands moved, Dani's reaching for Tito's face, Tito's steadying Dani as he hauled him onto his lap, chests together, mouths together, reckless, but not caring.

*

"Shit!" Scrambling off the sofa, Dani almost falling on the floor, Fabio's arrival almost catching them, literally, with their pants down, Tito frantically smoothed down his clothes, "You ok?"

Dani nodded, annoyed with himself, but also amused, "As long as he doesn't want this cushion, yeah..."

"Sssh... Hey Fabio," Picking up a bottle of Lucozade Tito smiled, "Fancy a cold one?"

"Ha! Yeah that's about as strong as I'm allowed," Slumping down at the table Fabio shook his head, "I don't think I passed. I got really confused on the signals questions."

Moving to the table, sitting next to his youngest charge, Dani smiled kindly, "You don't know. You've done your best so just relax now."

"Yeah true," Opening the cold drink Fabio took a mouthful, "Where's Bradley? He left ages before me."

*

"Troop?!"

"In here Sir," Opening the lounge door Dani smiled, Lin given the job of delivering results to them, "Come in."

"Dani," Stepping through the door, Tito, Fabio and Bradley all standing up, Lin waved them down, "At ease gents. Have a seat." Everyone shuffling into seats, except Dani as they only had four and Lin took one, Lin smiled, "You all did really well to get through the physical exam, really, really well so please be proud of yourselves for that. Ok... I won't mess around because I know you just want to know. Tito, well done, you got ninety-eight percent."

"I passed?" Tito looked at Lin, wide-eyed and stunned, "I really passed?"

"You did, congratulations."

"Wow," Accepting the genuine congratulations of his troop mates, and a squeeze to the shoulder from Dani, Tito could have cried, "I actually did it... I really did it."

 

 


	18. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay. I've had total block on this, even though I had a plan. I hate unfinished fics so I'm trying a new tactic to finish it off. Hope it's ok.

Sitting in the helicopter, dried blood crusty on his cheek, Emilio looked around, surrounded by shell-shocked faces, wondering how the fuck everything had gone so badly wrong, wondering how things could have changed so much in just a few short weeks.

*

“You were _so_ close to passing,” Emilio beamed, the pride he felt in the younger man unusual given he had failed, “I know that you will be disappointed, but we’ll see you back here next year and we will have high expectations of you.”

Fabio nodded, gutted, but expecting it, “Thank you Sir.”

“Well done Pedrosa,” Emilio nodded at his Corporal, "to bring through Bradley and Tito is a great job. To almost get this one through also is a credit to you. Maria and Alex also passed. You should be very proud of yourself.”

“Thank you Sir,” Smiling, wider than normal, Dani did allow himself to feel proud, “I had a good group.”

“And they had a good leader,” Standing up, heading for the door, Emilio turned back, reluctant to lose the best training Corporal he ever had, but feeling obliged to push Dani, “Maybe it’s about time you thought about the promotion board again…”

*

“Fuck…” Maverick thumped his hand down on the table, furious with himself, “We went over this…”

Leaning against the wall, stunned that Maria had passed and Maverick had not, Valentino ran his hand through his hair, “I don’t know what to say…”

“Don’t say anything,” Maverick spat, feeling utterly let down by his team leader, “You’ve said fuck all so far so why change it now…”

Battling down the feeling of guilt, Valentino shook his head, his finger wagging in Maverick’s face, “You are not a child. You need to practise and…”

“I did…” Snapping, right in Valentino’s face, Maverick’s mouth was pursed, the taste of defeat obviously bad, “You thought just being here with you would be enough… That your reputation would somehow rub off on us and that would get us through. We needed you to teach us, not just be there, ready to take credit for our success.”

Pushing past Maverick, his defences high, Valentino disagreed, furious at the way he had been spoken too, furious at the hit his reputation was about to take by failing to get Maverick through, “This is not my fault.”

“From what I’ve heard nothing ever is… Corporal…” Slamming the door behind him, Maverick stormed out, leaving Valentino open mouthed in the room, still bewildered.

*

“Hey…” Putting an arm around Rins’ shoulders Jorge smiled, “I failed the first time…”

Looking up in surprised, devastated about failing, cursing the shoulder injury that he felt niggle just in the last few minutes, Rins frowned, “Seriously?”

“Yep. I failed, Pedrosa failed too. The only one who didn’t was Rossi…” Jorge tilted his head to the side, wanting to reassure Rins, but not put down Espargaro or Marquez, “Sometimes the best ones are the ones who don’t pass first time…”

Rins nodded, that sentiment having been echoed by other senior officers, “Yeah. I’ll probably try again next year.”

“Forget probably. Just do it. Spend the next year getting your nerves under control so that you can nail the exam part easily. The physical bit you can do, injuries permitting…” Jorge patted his shoulder, getting up, “Call me if you need any help, and I’ll see you next year.”

*

“Crutchlow?” Livio sighed hard, shaking his head, “I thought he’d be fine without a Corporal.”

Emilio shrugged, sighing, as disappointed as the boss, “I guess he and Miller were the two big tests… If they can’t work well without supervision, then…”

“I know, I know… I’m glad Cardus got through. He worked hard.” Scrubbing out the last face on the group photo, leaving them with seven smiling rookie faces, Livio put his hands on his hips, “Graduation for seven then…”

Putting the last signature onto the last sheet of paper, Emilio nodded, slight smile pulling at his mouth, “We’ve got a few good ones in this lot though…”

“Agreed…” Livio picked up the photograph, “Marquez, both of them actually, Herrera, Rabat… Actually all of them. They are a good group.”

*

“Gentlemen, and Herrera… You’ve done well to get here. Normally I would suggest a big night, celebrate…” Livio tilted his head, unsure about the speed of the deployment, “However, this morning I had a call from HQ. They are a team down for a short peacekeeping deployment… Four weeks, easy ground, good money and an excellent chance to gel together as a team…”

Waiting until the murmuring voices settled down Livio put his hands on his hips, his voice back to being stern, “It’s easy ground. Things are calm. However, as always there is potential. You need to remember everything you have learned. Learn from your superiors. You will be a seven-man crew, the three Corporals and Captain Alzamora will lead you… Pack your kit, telephone your families, relax and rendezvous here at 0600 tomorrow morning. I will see you back here in six weeks for your formal graduation. Good luck.”

*

Sitting in the helicopter, Emilio chuckled, the group in high spirits, banter flowing around, “Settle down you lot.”

“Come on Corporal,” Pol pouted, miffed at the lack of a celebration, “We’re celebrating. Our parents finally trust us to go out alone!”

Shaking his head, unable to stifle the laughter, it doubled when he caught the tinge of jealousy in Marc’s face, Emilio frowned, “I wouldn’t go that far Espargaro… It’s a peace walk in Africa, they’re not trusting you in the big, bad world quite yet!”


	19. Team Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should say sorry for this one... But I'd be lying ;)
> 
> Italics = thoughts.
> 
> P.S. those of you with whom I've had the 'who' conversation... Sorry :D

“Ok,” Taking charge, the nerves on the faces of the privates spurring him on, Dani smiled, “It’s been a long few days. Unpack your kit; the tents aren’t much, but they are home for the next six weeks so make them homely. Stick your photos up, read your letters from home, have some scran, play some cards and relax. Tomorrow we’ll go out as one group on a re-con stag. We’ll learn the terrain with a Corporal from the Italian troop already here. Marquez, Marc, Herrera and Rabat, you’ll go with Corporal Lorenzo. Corporal Iannone will lead you. Corporal Rossi will take Smith and Marquez, Alex. You will be led out by Corporal Dovizioso. Cardus, and Espargaro you’ll be with me and we’ll be led by Corporal Pirro. We will meet here at 0800. Be fully kitted up, fully awake and fully ready. This isn’t necessarily a situation that requires your specialities, but it is a good opportunity to learn to work together as a team.”

Jorge stepped forward, “Over the next six weeks you’ll get to know this place like the back of your hand. Tomorrow is the only day we will have the experience of someone who already knows it. Listen and learn. The Italians have been here for six weeks. They know the buildings, they know the people and they know the potential hotspots. This is peacekeeping. We’re here to show that we are here if we are needed. We are **not** here to start trouble. You will see things tomorrow that you won’t like; you’ll see women being treated poorly and you’ll see children who literally have nothing. That is **not** our business, that can only be fixed by people considerably higher up the chain than you or I. Our business is to make sure that the children can go to school without fear regardless if they are male or female. Our business is to make sure that the women can go to the market safely. Our job is not, at this moment, to improve their lives, but our job **is** to protect their lives. There are people out there who do not like our presence here. They don’t like what we are trying to do. Every now and again they’ll take a pot shot at us. Occasionally someone will get brave and launch a full on attack. Occasionally they’ll get lucky and plant a mine… Keep your heads down, your mouths shut and your eyes and ears open. Look out for each other and take no chances… If it looks suspicious then treat is as suspicious until you know for sure otherwise.”

*

Trampling through the grass Pol’s heart raced at the raised fist in front of him. The silent signal making them all stop, their weapons raised as a potential threat was checked. Scanning the horizon in front of him, little specks moving about, people either going about their daily business or plotting something, he breathed a sigh of relief when the ‘move on’ signal came from Vale.

*

“Marquez!” Emilio hollered across the yard, the make-shift compound basically some tents within the walls of an old building, sandbags their main fortification, “A word!”

Crossing the space at double-quick time, abandoning the game of football that never finished due to constant interruptions, Marc tried to think of what he could possibly have done to merit the tone. Biting on his lip as he went inside Emilio’s office, a portacabin that housed his desk and his sleeping quarters, “Sir?”

“Three weeks we’ve been here…” Closing the door, clicking the lock into place, Emilio couldn’t keep the smirk from his face, “Three weeks of seeing you parade around half naked half of the time…”

His cock instantly hard from Emilio’s dark look, Marc whimpered, the sound belying his tough soldier exterior, the older man backing him against the wall, “Fuck… Sorry?”

“Never apologise,” Reaching out, his hand brushing over Marc’s chest, the perfectly sculpted torso a daily tease. Shaking his head, Emilio’s eyes locked on Marc, the fright they’d all got the day before when a wedding celebration involved rapid gunfire playing on his mind, “Not for this…”

“Sir…”

“Emilio…” Shaking his head, Emilio reached for Marc’s face, pulling them into a kiss; not challenging or ferocious as it so often was with them, this time it was full, Emilio’s tongue exploratory, like he felt a sudden need to map every inch, his hands trailing all over Marc’s body, roaming his skin until they pushed under his trousers, coming to rest on his ass, fingers digging into his cheeks, leaving Marc _aching_ for it, “When it’s just you and me it’s Emilio.”

“Are you ok?” Catching his breath, his skin blanketed with goosebumps, Emilio’s uniform scratchy against his shirtless chest, Marc frowned in concern, “Emilio, are you ok?”

“Just… Shush…” Capturing Marc into another kiss Emilio lost himself, everything silent and shut out except Marc; Marc’s smell, Marc’s taste, Marc’s touch. Turning the younger man, Emilio pressed Marc’s hands to the wall, the order silent, bringing a groan as Marc realised exactly what Emilio had in mind as the older man tugged his trousers, exposing his rear, then cursing as Emilio dropped to his knees, attacking Marc with his tongue until he begged for more.

*

“Fancy a dinner date…”

Looking up, her solo tent tiny and boring, Maria laughed, putting on an amused voice, “Oooh… Where are you taking me?”

“Oh you know,” Alex stepped inside, quickly checking around them, making sure no-one was passing, laughing as he kissed her, soft and quick, “There’s this place I know… It’s not far.”

Pulling on her boots, Maria looked mock impressed, “Is the food good?”

“Awful,” Alex pulled a face, chuckling, “At you tend to get your table taken over by squaddies…”

“Sounds grim…”

“It is,” Alex nodded, both of them enjoying a few moments peace, “And there’s always a chance someone will shoot at you or try to throw a grenade over the wall, but the company is good…”

Standing up straight, her hair loose and tumbling around her shoulders, Maria laughed, the sound warming Alex’s heart, “How could a girl resist?”

*

“Espargaro?” Jorge paused in the doorway, Pol’s chin strap in his hand, faltering to a stop as he spotted Ricky, shirtless and clad just in shorts, lounging on his bed, “Where is Espargaro?”

Barely looking up, his heart hurting every time he set eyes on Jorge, Ricky pointed to the bed next to his, “That’s his bunk. He’s in the medical tent getting his blisters dressed.”

“Right…” Padding over, Jorge placed the strap, the one that every senior officer was ready to throttle Pol for losing on a daily basis, on the bed, before turning to leave, then stopping, turning back to Ricky, “I’m really proud of you.”

“Fuck off.”

“I deserve that,” Sounding contrite, a tone Ricky had heard many a time, Jorge pushed his hands into his pockets, genuinely sad and feeling guilty about the situation, “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been sorry before, but I just wanted…”

Sitting up, his face unreadable, Ricky looked Jorge straight in the eye, “I don’t really think this is the time, or the place… Corporal…”

“Ricky…” Tone pained, Jorge stepped forward, before the look on Ricky’s face stopped him; instead nodding, this Ricky’s turn to push his career forward, “You’re right. Maybe when we get back…”

“Yeah,” Ricky nodded, before resting back down on his side, facing away from Jorge, “Maybe.”

*

Standing in the comms room, the title quite grand for the tatty tent, Dani pointed at the map, “I think that’s where it came from…”

“Yeah. Or there…” Pointing to a compound next to the one Dani was pointing at Tito deliberately let their hands brush, “One of them anyway.”

Dani smiled, being close to Tito, but unable to touch driving him mad, “We’ll have to keep a close eye on it.”

“You know me Corporal,” Tito glanced sideways at Dani, darting his tongue out to wet his lips, smirking at the tiny shake of the head from the older man; Tito’s confidence increasing with each trip out, “I always keep a _close_ eye on things…”

Shaking his head, Dani resisted the urge to throw Tito against the wall, their eyes on each other, but their ears very much on the radio communications. Brushing past the taller to get back to his position on the radio, Dani nodded, “Oh yes, I know…”

*

“Ok,” Valentino captured the attention of everyone, them all slightly bleary eyed at the early hour, “When we get to the fork in the road team one will take the right and team two the left… Eyes and ears open boys and girls…”

*

_This is boring. Pol._

*

“What the fuck was that?”

*

_Two weeks and four days to go. Ricky._

*

“Where is that gunfire coming from?”

*

_I wonder if the cottage pie will be on tonight? Bradley._

*

“Can anyone see anything?”

*

_Dani’s arse looks good. Tito._

*

“Hold fire until you can positively identify the location!”

*

_A night in a hotel. That’s where my bonus is going. Alex._

*

“Get down!”

*

_I’ve wrecked it. All of it. Jorge._

*

“Take cover!”

*

_I’m going for it. One last go at the promotion board. Dani._

*

“WHERE the FUCK is it coming from?”

*

_They blame me. Why do they blame me? Vale._

*

“Stay the fuck down!”

*

_I ache. It feels so fucking good. Marc._

*

“Someone get on the radio now!”

*

_Grass. Dust. Grass. Dust. Oh, more grass. Bradley._

*

“We need air cover!”

*

_I really hope the food is something better tonight. Maria._

*

“MEDIC!!! Man down! Medic! We need a medic!”

*

Dashing into the communications tent, Emilio snatched the radio from the operator’s hand, “Charlie Bravo four-six sit rep?... Is the air cover on-route?”

“Yes Sir,” Nodding nervously, as worried about the troop on the ground as anyone, the radio operator looked at Emilio, “Six minutes.”

“Charlie Bravo four-six…” Crackling to life the radio buzzed with interference, the voice barely audible, “Man down! Man down! We’re coming under heavy fire from the north. We are returning fire. We need air cover and a medivac urgently. Over.”

Pressing the button, Emilio closed his eyes, “Charlie Bravo four-six, air-cover is on way. It is five minutes out… What is the status of the casualty? Over?”

“It’s bad,” Dispensing with protocol for quickness, the reply was just as crackly as before, “GSW to the neck. Sir, the blood is pissing out of him… We **need** that medivac…”

*

“Alright mate,” Grimacing as he pressed two fingers into the other man’s neck, the only option left as his colleague’s eyes flickered, the blood still seeping out around his fingers, “Stay with me! They’re on their way. It’ll be alright. You’ll be alright man. Hang on. Just hang on…”

*

_I'm cold. I'm so cold._

*

"Come on mate, keep your eyes open... Where's that fucking chopper?!"

*

_I thought it would hurt. Being shot. It doesn't. How weird is that?_

*

"They're here mate, the chopper is here. Just a few minutes and you'll be out of here."

*

_I never said 'I love you'. Why didn't I say that? I could have... Yesterday I could have said that...  
_

*

"We're losing him... Get that fluid pushed through. Radio ahead, he needs to go to theatre instantly!"

*

_I love you._

 


	20. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Finally. After waaaaaaay too long it is finished.
> 
> Thank you so much for staying with me. I have loved writing this one. I hope that real life getting in the way for me didn't spoil it too much for you.
> 
> Read the tags.

Holding the folded flag, Emilio walked down the steps of the church, his hands clammy inside his pristine white gloves as he walked over to the bereaved woman, “I’m so very sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” Taking the flag, wanting to throw it back in his face, wondering how that was supposed to make her feel any better, the woman nodded.

Turning to walk away, Emilio turned back, genuine sadness on his face, “Your son was an excellent soldier. It was an honour to serve with him. He was the bravest man I've ever met.”

“Thank you,” Her eyes filling with tears again, she clutched the flag tighter to her chest, nodding to Emilio as she got into the car, driving away.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Appearing behind Emilio, like a homing beacon for guilt, Livio shook his head, “It’s a crying shame, but it was not your fault…”

*

 Picking up the radio, Emilio panicked, “Charlie Bravo four-six repeat your last message, over…”

“Charlie Bravo four-six,” Jorge’s voice burst over the radio, “We are under attack again. Gunfire from the north. The yellow compound by the river. We’ve had two incoming rockets from the east from the old school building in the village. We are pinned down in the halfway house. Four of ours are under the bridge. They have no cover.”

Emilio looked around, the air cover on way, but too far out, turning to his deputy, his voice more of a scream, “Get every man we’ve got ready to go…” Clicking the radio button, Emilio barked out, “Charlie Bravo four-six a rescue team is assembling. Air cover is four minutes away. Return fire as best as you can.”

“Negative boss. We can’t see Marquez, Smith, Espargaro and Pedrosa. If we fire…” Jorge’s voice trailed off, no words necessary to make the implication, “We’ll do what we can boss. Be quick!”

His hands shaking, the idea of Marc being so openly in the line of fire making him want to vomit, Emilio handed the radio to the controller, “Chase that air cover every thirty seconds… I’m going out with the unit. Lowes! You’re in charge.”

*

Standing next to the bar, still in uniform, but his tie stuffed into his pocket, Dani signalled the barman over, “Whisky please.”

“Make that two please,” Sliding into place next to Dani, Tito turned, resting his back against the bar, watching the mingling guests, everyone sharing a drink and a memory or two, “It wasn’t your fault you know… You did everything you could.”

Taking the whisky, pushing Tito’s toward him, Dani grimaced as he swallowed it down, the liquid burning his throat, “You weren’t there. You don’t know that.”

“I know you though,” Reaching behind him, Tito picked up his glass, following Dani’s lead and downing the drink in one, signalling to the barman for another two, “And I know that you’ll have done everything you could.”

Downing the second whisky, Dani took the bottle from the barman, throwing a wodge of notes onto the countertop, “Just leave the bottle… It wasn’t enough.”

“That doesn’t make it your fault,” Holding out his glass for Dani to refill Tito turned around, side on to the bar, facing Dani, “It also doesn’t mean you shouldn’t go for that promotion…”

*

Flat on his stomach, stagnant water seeping into his uniform, cold and smelly, Dani tried to slow his breathing down, aware that panicking was the second quickest route to death, only superseded by standing up, “Fuck… Ok. Heads down until help comes. Just… keep your eyes open.”

“We could make a run for it?” Lifting his head for a second, Pol cursed, pressing himself flat to the ground as another rain of bullets came toward them, “Incoming!”

Closing his eyes, bracing himself for pain, Dani bit his lip, “Heads down!”

*

“Mind if I?” Gesturing to the empty seat, Ricky asked the question, nothing presumed any longer, “Thanks… How are you?”

Jorge shrugged, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder as he did, “Not bad. You?”

“Yeah good,” Taking a sip from his pint, Ricky looked around, faces missing making them all aware of what could go wrong, “I’ve been thinking. You’ve always been dedicated to your career…”

“So have you,” Jorge interrupted, sipping from his glass of water, alcohol banned with his painkillers, “I’m out.”

“What?” Ricky sat upright, shocked, concern written all over his face, “Shoulder?”

“No,” Jorge turned to Ricky, his eyes telling more than half of the story themselves, “I’m moving to the Red Unit.”

“Why? To prove you are better than Vale?”

“No,” Jorge shook his head, glancing across the room, his long-time nemesis standing at the bar alone, “I don’t give a fuck about Vale.”

“So why then?”

“Because this is your time,” Jorge looked at Ricky, his eyes almost begging for forgiveness, “And it’s not fair you have to look at me every day. So I go, you stay, and I hope and pray that one day… Maybe…”

“Maybe?”

“Maybe I’ll be able to ask you for another chance…”

“Ok,” Ricky nodded, his brain whirring, Jorge leaving the troop he’d been in for so long catching him off guard, “Maybe. Definitely maybe.”

*

Bursting through the doors of the makeshift hospital, most of his kit abandoned on the ground next to the rescue helicopter, Alex grabbed a passing nurse, too worried for manners, “Marc Marquez?”

“Third room on the right…” Grabbing Alex’s arm, the nurse fixed him with a serious look, “He’s in a bad way…”

Almost sprinting down to his brother’s room, Alex stopped dead outside the door, the number of machines and wires overwhelming, “Fuck…”

“He’s stable,” Passing Alex and entering the room Dr Zarco, the French doctor everyone wanted on duty if they got hurt, his precision for stitching legendary in military fields, “He has to fight. A lot. If he fights he has a chance.”

Nodding, almost mute, Alex fought back a tear, his hand trembling as he stepped into the room, reaching for Marc’s hand, “He looks like he’s sleeping.”

“He is,” Zarco smiled kindly, noting down obs on Marc’s chart, “We’ve given him something to knock him out, just to give his body a chance to rest. He’s had blood transfusions, surgery and someone’s fingers stuck in his neck… So he needs a rest. We’ll fly him back to the UK as soon as we can.”

“You said he was stable,” Alex looked up, his eyes pleading with the doctor for some good news, “Be honest.”

“He’s stable in military terms,” Zarco answered him honestly, clipping Marc’s chart to the bottom of his bed, patting Alex on the shoulder, “As soon as he’s strong enough, or if we think we can’t look after him, we will send him home.”

“Thanks,” Taking the seat next to Marc’s bed, Alex sat down, still covered in mud, “Mama nearly lost us both today… We’re in so much trouble when we get home.”

*

“Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please…” Standing on the small stage Livio held his pint in his hands, “Today should have been a good day. Today should have been the day that you all officially graduated. It should have been the day that you put on your best uniform, brought your families here and we should have paraded proudly to celebrate your achievements in passing this selection. It should have been a homecoming. Celebrating your successful six-week tour… Unfortunately, today hasn’t gone as we expected it too. Marc is not here. Bradley is not with us. Without them here today our unit feels incomplete. Life in the military isn’t easy. We all know that, but despite that nothing quite prepares us for days like today… However, I feel that it is important that your achievements are noted. You all did excellently to pass that course, it’s the toughest fucking course you will ever be on. You all did outstanding in the field. Your peacekeeping mission turned into a shitstorm. You were attacked in a coordinated and sustained effort. You all did well. Several of you went above and beyond… Pedrosa…”

Looking up from the bar, whisky in hand, Dani nodded, protocol drilled into him so long it was instinctive, “Sir?”

“Your actions saved Marquez’s life. For that you will be recognised. An outstanding soldier survived a bullet in the neck thanks to your quick thinking. Alex has his brother, and Mrs Marquez didn’t have to receive a flag… It is my privilege to be able to tell you today that it has been decided that you will be awarded the Military Cross. A well-deserved award.”

Blushing awkwardly as the others in the bar clapped, his colleagues thrilled for him, Dani nodded, “Thank you Sir.”

*

“We’re a sitting duck here!”

Shaking his head, pressed low against the ground, Dani looked around, “No. We wait, air cover will come.”

“We haven’t got time,” Pol shuffled over toward Dani, “Corporal, we are just sitting here _asking_ to be shot…”

Looking at Bradley and Alex, the three younger men looking at him for an answer, Dani rubbed his face, instantly regretting it as mud from his hand smeared on his skin, “No. We wait. Stay low. Stay still. Air cover will come and then we can move.”

*

“The Victoria Cross,” Livio folded his arms, addressing everyone, “…is awarded for gallantry in the face of the enemy. It is the highest award in the UK honours system. It was introduced by Queen Victoria in 1857 and in all that time there have been less than fourteen hundred recipients. It really is an honour only bestowed on the bravest of the brave… Only four of these awards have been given out since 1982. Private Bradley Smith, for gallantry in the face of the enemy, will be awarded the Victoria Cross… A posthumous award is in no way a lesser award. Bradley Smith was a hero and should always be remembered as such."

*

“Go, go, go…” Sprinting for the cover of the halfway house, Dani cursed, a volley of fire bursting around them, “Keep going…”

Firing back, Pol ran, “Fucking pricks. Run man!”

“Grenade!” Bradley yelled, the hand grenade landing close to them, all of them freezing for a second, before he picked up, “Fucking run Marquez! Run!”

“Get inside…” Running inside, Jorge and the others giving as much cover fire as they could, Alex tried to catch his breath, “Bradley!”

“Fuck you!” Throwing the grenade back, Bradley felt the bullet hit, him having carried it far enough away that an explosion wouldn't kill them all, the thump against his leg, no pain, just a warmth as blood sprayed from him, everything going fuzzy as he crumpled to the ground, his colleagues saved, his sacrifice one any of them would make for each other, this day just his turn.

*

“How did it go?” Sitting on his bed, the sight of Emilio in dress uniform making him lick his lips, Marc frowned, “Emilio?”

Crossing the room Emilio leant down, his hand going around Marc’s neck, pulling him into a kiss, his fingertips resting on the forming scar, leaving the younger man breathless as he pulled away, “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Marc leaned into another kiss, neither of them caring about being seen, “Are you ok?”

Emilio nodded, his hand staying on Marc’s neck, “Yeah… I’m retiring.”

“What? Why?”

Shrugging, smile pulling at his lips, Emilio tilted his head to the side, “I thought you were the Marquez under the bridge… I can’t put my hand on my heart and say that I would have reacted the same if I’d known you were the one already on your way to hospital…”

“Right…” Marc frowned, confused, “That’s because…”

“That’s because I love you,” Emilio nodded, laughing, moving his hand from Marc’s neck to lace their fingers together, “That’s not a bad thing, but making decisions based on where you may or may not be… That is a bad thing. So it’s time for me to go.”

“Oh…”

“I don’t expect you to quit. In fact, I’ll be fucking disappointed if you do…” Emilio smirked, his thumb rubbing over Marc’s wrist, “I shall be personally supervising your rehab. I intend to get you back on top form…”

“Do you now?”

“Yes, Private, I do…”

*

"At ease everyone," Taking off his hat, putting it and his cane on the table, Colonel Suppo smiled at the assembled rows waiting for him to speak, "Well done. To be in this room you have completed 32 weeks of Royal Marine Commando training. Since then most of you have gone out on operations, a few of you have excelled so strongly your inexperience has not been held against you. You have all shown that you can speed march nine miles in 90 minutes..."

Eyes moving around the room, captivating everyone, all of them eager and excited about what the next challenge in their career would bring, Colonel Suppo nodded, his tone gruff, typical of an old-fashioned military man of his age, "You all passed the thirty miler... Hiking across Dartmoor for thirty miles is not an easy task for anyone, many good, _great_ even, men have failed and you are no doubt proud of yourself - and rightly so.... Since you passed that course at Lymphstone, be it five years or five weeks ago you have shown that you are brave, strong, intelligent... that you are among the **best** of the best.... And every single one of those achievements, each thing you fought, _battled_ , and pushed for.... Each and every one of them.... Will feel like a **piece of piss** in comparison to what you will face over the next twenty-seven weeks if you remain here..."

Letting his words sink in, several faces blanching white, some hardening in determination, he gestured to the two men sitting to the right of him, facing the recruits, "Captain Jarvis and Sergeant Pedrosa will lead you through this next challenge. They will guide you, teach you, boot your arse and ultimately, for some of you, they will be the one to tell you that you have failed, that you must leave the course. They are not here to be your friend, but you should listen to them. This unit is famous, you have all heard, and spoken about, some of its finest moments; when our troops parachuted in to liberate the embassy in the Gulf War, when we rescued over two hundred kidnapped oil workers and you have all spoken about stories you have heard which even **my** security clearance does not allow me to discuss.... These gentlemen were involved in some of these events. So hate them for kicking your arse up and down the fields every day you are here, but do not forget the experience they have and the privilege of learning from them that gives you..."

"Some of you have been here before," Looking around, not settling on any faces, he nodded, "Do not think that will go against you. Anyone crazy enough to want to do this twice has the respect of everyone here.... Over the next two weeks you will march so far that once in bed you will dream of the thirty miler like it is a fond childhood memory..... You will swim underwater for so long that your lungs will feel like they are going to explode.... You will be interrogated, exhausted and every fibre of your being will be tested.... Should you get through that, then, your training will begin... Good luck..."

Picking up his hat and cane, chairs scraping back as everyone leapt to follow Dani and Lin's example of standing to attention as he left, Livio mentally pictured the looks on the faces as he spoke, deciding which recruits he wanted to have in this year's bet.

Moving to the middle of the floor Dani smiled, "Good morning everyone... I am Sergeant Pedrosa. Welcome to training. You will be split into four troops for your training. Although you are an individual and will be judged as such you will also be judged on your teamwork. This might not always be easy, if your team member is shit and holding you back we need to know. The balance of reporting and assisting is entirely down to you... Each troop will have a troop leader, these soldiers are experienced, they have been where you have been, listen to them and learn from them... Corporal Valentino Rossi will lead yellow troop. Corporal Aleix Espargaro will lead blue, Lance Corporal Marc Marquez will lead red and Lance Corporal Maria Herrera will take white troop…”


End file.
